


Reaper's Keeper

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Blood, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Death, Demons, Developing Relationship, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Grim Reapers, Hatred, Humor, Imp Tweek Tweak, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mischief, Past Child Abuse, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reaper Craig Tucker, Reapers, Reincarnation, Romance, Souls, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Tweek isn't the best imp in Hell, in fact, he's already proven to be terrible at his job and is now on Satan's bad list. The only way for Tweek to save his job as well his neck is to try and prove he can do his job properly, but in order to do that, he's gonna need the help of a reaper, even if it means holding him and his scythe hostage.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I wanted this to be a one shot, but then it got way too longer, and I'm sure you guys don't have time for that, so I'm splitting this into two or three chapters (kinda depends on how much more I add into this), so...I'll have the next part done soon, but for now, enjoy the first part and the wackiness around it!

In the world of humans, there were other beings out there. Though humans couldn’t see them, they could see everything and everyone, especially each other. When you find yourself stuck with good luck, you can thank angels for that, but when you find yourself with bad luck, as well as a few broken bones, that would be a demon’s fault.

Life, death, nature, emotions, disasters, and miracles, all of them were done by beings that humans cannot see, and yet these beings can see each other. Most tend to stay out of each other’s way, more focused on doing their jobs, but some are considered enemies of the other, and some might even find one group to be an annoyance or unnecessary.

It’s very rare when the same group ends up going against one of their own.

Sitting in a giant office was a little imp. Not very powerful compared to other demons, and are usually useful for causing mischief for humans. However, this particular imp has found himself on Satan’s bad list.

“Tweek.”

The imp sat up straight in his chair, trembling a bit. He looked up at his boss, not able to see his expression because of the shadow that loomed over his face. “Y-yes, sir?”

“Do you know why I called you here today, Tweek?” Satan leaned over, and Tweek could clearly see that he was not happy.

“Um...is it because...I ate the last muffin in the cafeteria the other day?” Tweek asked.

Satan frowned, “no...but that was a dick move, Tweek, especially since you knew I love muffins,” Satan said.

“Well it was muffin day, sir. I just assumed they’d make more muffins, and considering you’re the boss, you could have easily waited for a new batch to be made and they’d all go straight to you, so I really don’t-”

“We’re not here to talk about the damn muffin, Tweek!” Satan’s voice roared, shaking the entire room.

Tweek shrunk in his seat and began to apologize, “I’m sorry!” Tweek then sat up straight and cleared his throat, trying his best to calm down, “but uh...if that’s not the case...why am I here? Did I...do something wrong?”

“Oh yes...something very wrong,” Satan then pushed a manila folder towards Tweek.

Confused, Tweek took the folder and opened it, he then realized it was his profile, along with all the negative marks he got for not being able to do his job for the past few months. “Oh...this,” Tweek gulped.

“Yes...that,” Satan said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Tweek, you know why I made you an imp?” Satan asked.

“B-because...it was the easiest job for someone like me?” Tweek answered.

“Yes, very easy. Unlike other demons here, where you either had to slaughter, torture, possess, and even kill humans...all you needed to do was go to a human, cause them some misfortune, scare them a bit, even prank them...and that’s it. That is how you get the points you need in order to reach your monthly quota...which you have obviously failed at,” Satan said.

Tweek trembled and quickly stood up to defend himself, “it isn’t my fault, sir! It was the other demons! They kept on bullying me and telling me shit, and...and calling me names! They keep messing with me and m-messing with my head, and that’s why I haven’t been doing well ever since I got this job!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Tweek,” Satan’s eyes began to glow, causing Tweek to quickly sit back on the chair and stay quiet. “What have I said about blaming other demons?”

“....That...demons are supposed to be jerks towards one another, so you should be used to it, and not let it get in the way of work,” Tweek sighed.

“Exactly. Here in Hell, everyone can be jerks towards each other. That’s one of the fucking reasons they are here in the first place...it’s why there aren’t any rules on how a demon should behave around here...of course...if they ever mess with me...serious consequences will come to them,” Satan said.

“Of course, sir,” Tweek said.

“Good,” Satan then picked up Tweek’s folder and stared at it, “now that you understand that...you can’t be blaming your coworker and fellow demons with this bullshit,” Satan said.

Tweek’s head dropped, “I know, sir. I’m sorry.”

Satan sighed, “look...I gave you a chance at being a higher level demon on your first day here, but you kept getting squeamish with the blood and gore, I then downgraded you to a torturing demon, but you kept complaining about how loud the souls were being, and now here we are with the imp position, where all you had to do was give humans a bad day, prank them with a few scares, thinking their houses are haunted or whatever, but you can’t even do that right,” Satan sighed.

Tweek sat there, feeling ashamed, “It’s pretty hard to scare anyone since...humans can’t see me and stuff, sir,” Tweek said.

“That’s still not an excuse,” Satan’s voice boomed in the room.

“S-sorry,” Tweek said.

Satan sighed, staring at the imp in front of him, “look...I get it...you’re having a hard time adjusting. You’ve been here for how long?”

“A-about a hundred years, sir,” Tweek said.

“Right, and I know how you came here. How you died in a horrible way, how your past human life sucked, and how you ended up in Hell in the first place,” Satan said.

Tweek’s face grew sullen, “yes...I remember...no need to remind me, sir,” Tweek said.

“Right, and that’s why I’ve been going easy on you. Usually humans who end up in Hell would either be tortured for all eternity, and rarely become one of my own, but with cases like yours, I try to be lenient...but this,” Satan dropped Tweek’s folder on his desk, “this can’t keep going on, Tweek. How are we supposed to make sure humans end up in Hell when they die if you can’t do your job properly?”

“I’m sorry, sir! I’m really trying...it’s just...coming up with pranks...trying to scare people...I’ve never done anything like that, even when I was still human!”

“Again...not a valid excuse, Tweek,” Satan said.

Tweek trembled, “please...give me another chance. I can try something, I’ll do better! I’ll try to at least reach my quota for this month! I promise!” Tweek begged.

“....Do you really think you can improve by the end of this month, Tweek?”

“I...I can try! I usually work better when I’m under pressure, so this could be the motivation I need to do my job better! I promise, sir, I will scare the living crap out of those disgusting humans and make them wish they were never born, I promise!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Alright...alright...calm down,” Satan said.

“Y-yes sir,” Tweek said.

“Look...I’ll give you till the end of this month to improve. If I see any results that make me happy, then I won’t bother you again unless you are back to showing me bad results. However...if you don’t even reach this month’s quota by the final digit...you’ll be facing my wrath,” Satan said threateningly.

Tweek gulped and nodded his head, “I won’t disappoint you, sir,” Tweek said.

“Good,” Satan then grabbed the next folder on his desk, “now...be a dear and call Cartman in, I want to congratulate him on his performance this week,” Satan said.

Tweeks forced smile faltered a bit, but he nodded and quickly left the office. Once he was in the waiting room, he spotted Cartman, and groaned as he walked over to tell him that Satan was ready for him.

“Cartman, Satan is ready to see you,” Tweek sighed.

Cartman looked at Tweek before having a smug look on his face, “did he say anything about me?” Cartman asked.

Tweek frowned, “he’s simply gonna say how well you’re doing with your job,” Tweek said, gritting his teeth.

Cartman grinned widely, “sweet. I bet I’ll be getting another employee of the month award then, oh...might even get another promotion. Two more souls and another week of vacation,” Cartman snickered, he then turned his attention back towards Tweek, “oh...but don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll get there one day, Tweek...just gotta work hard...or should I say...harder,” Cartman chuckled.

Cartman then left and headed into Satan’s office, once Cartman was gone and Tweek was alone, Tweek let out his frustration in the waiting room, flames surrounding him, and his horns becoming bigger and pointier. Tweek was just glad that the waiting room was sound proof, otherwise he’d get into more trouble.

“Motherfucker. He’s taunting me, that bastard. Oh, just because he’s a bigshot at torturing souls and humans. Tch, I can do that with my eyes closed...I just...need to be more motivated, that’s it. Yeah, I’ll definitely reach this month’s quota and show him and Satan that I can do this job fine,” Tweek said. “...I just...need to come up with something…” Tweek sighed and the flames around him soon died down.

Tweek had no plan, he had no idea what to do, or how to reach his quota by the end of the month. Tweek was royally screwed.

“...I’m so fucking dead,” Tweek paled as he left the waiting room.

Tweek decided to leave Hell for a bit in order to clear his head and hopefully come up with a few ideas on how to scare humans. Tweek thought and thought, but couldn’t find an idea that would work. He thought he could try moving objects around, but he knew that would make humans think there is a ghost in the house, not a demon. Tweek then thought of trying to make something blow up, but Tweek wasn’t very good at making things explode.

In the end, Tweek realized that he wasn’t really able to do much of anything, not because he wasn’t motivated to hurt humans, no, it was because he didn’t have the power to do it. Sure, Tweek has practiced the small stuff when he was assigned to be an imp, and Tweek honestly believed that being an imp would be easier compared to the previous positions he was in, but he soon realized that controlling his powers were just as difficult. Tweek couldn’t even possess inanimate objects without feeling like he was gonna barf.

Tweek tried and tried, he practiced everyday to be skilled enough to control the big stuff, but all he could do was fly, go through walls, and move objects around, but that wouldn’t be enough to help him reach his quota for the month. Tweek was doomed at that point.

“Ugh, if I don’t come up with something, Satan is going got get mad and I’ll be the one going to the chopping block! I’ll have all my limbs cut off and my eyes gouged out! They’ll choke me with my own tail and staple my wings to the walls, pinning me like...like...those weird butterfly collections that some humans have,” Tweek panicked.

Tweek couldn’t do this, not with the powers he currently had. He needed something to help him be more powerful, needed something to help him control his powers without making him feel like throwing up. However, Tweek wasn’t sure what, he didn’t know how he could do any of that, and he wasn’t sure where he was going to get it.

“Nnngg...think...how the fuck are you going to reach your quota at the end of this month when you can’t even do any of the more powerful stuff?” As Tweek was thinking, there was laughter in the background, “how the fuck are you going to scare anyone when you never scared anyone...in your entire existence!?” Tweek exclaimed. The laughter in the background continued. “How the fuck are you...how are you...gah! I wish that fucking laughter will fucking shut up already!” Tweek exclaimed as he turned around and noticed a bunch of kids running around in the front yard while an old man was watching them on the porch.

Tweek groaned in disgust. Of course it would be human children that was interrupting his thinking process. Tweek seriously wished the old man watching them would just tell the kids to shut up, their cheerful laughter and screams were starting to get on his nerves.

“Tch, if you can’t even tell those brats to quiet down, old man, might as well just die already,” Tweek grumbled, already annoyed with the sight of humans.

Tweek sighed as he stared at the children and the old man, pissed at their little happy and peaceful moment. Tweek sighed and turned away, not really wanting to see this display of joy and happiness, especially if it’s coming from humans.

“...Tch...smiling and being all happy...if only those brats knew just what kind of world they actually live in,” Tweek muttered. Tweek felt his stomach becoming uneasy as he started to remember his past life as a human, remembering how oblivious he was to a lot of things, how he was always smiling and happy like those children, and finally, he remembered how he died. 

He remembered the tragic end to his short life as a human, and how he was reborn into a demon after his death. When Tweek thought about it, he’d be an old man at this point if he were still human, but now, his body aged differently. His entire life has changed drastically, and it was all his own parents’ fault for why he became this way.

It was his own parents’ fault that he grew to hate humans, even though he once was human. He blamed his pain, his misery, everything on his horrible parents. After all, it was they who killed him when he was only ten and didn’t understand what was happening on that day. It was his parents that made Tweek realize that humans weren’t as pure as God intended them to be in the beginning, they were nothing but selfish, greedy, horrible monsters that would do anything to get their way. All the world’s problems were because of humans, and the idea that Tweek was once one of them made him sick in the stomach.

As Tweek’s demon side took over most of Tweek’s emotions and behavior, his hatred towards humans grew more and more, as well as his hatred towards his own parents, even if he knew they were already dead now, and where they ended up? He wasn’t sure, nor did he care, but if he ever saw them in Hell, it would be too soon.

“Grandpa!” Tweek snapped out of his personal thoughts and turned around when he heard the kids screaming and crying all of a sudden. When Tweek turned around, he saw the kids were now around the old man, who had collapsed on the ground. It appeared he was having a stroke at the moment. “Well shit...sucks to be the old man,” Tweek said as he watched on. Tweek didn’t really enjoy the scene that was happening, but at the same time, he didn’t care. Tweek just watched on, wondering what the kids were going to do.

Just then, Tweek noticed something from the corner of his left eye. Tweek turned his head and wasn’t surprised when he saw a reaper, one of Death’s employees. Tweek knew that a reaper was going to show up the moment the old man was having a stroke. It was obvious that the old man was dying, and it was now his time to be taken to either Heaven or Hell.

Tweek sighed as he watched on. He had a feeling the old man would end up in Heaven, he didn’t seem like a bad enough person to end up in Hell. Tweek just watched, waiting for what he knew was going to happen next.

The first thing Tweek noticed was the reaper taking out their scythe and slashing at the old man, causing the old man to stop moving, and their soul slowly coming out of the body. The old man’s soul stood over his own body, staring at it with a surprised look. Tweek listened closely to the conversation between the old man and the reaper.

“Mr. Jenkins, your time has come. You lived a good and long life, and for that...you’ll be heading to Heaven. Congratulations,” the reaper said.

“....Did you really have to take my soul in front of my grandkids?” The old man said with a scowl.

“...What?”

“Don’t you have any decency to at least take my soul after the kids ran inside or something? Now you’re gonna scar them for life!”

“I’m...sorry...Mr. Jenkins, but things like this doesn’t really matter when someone is dying. We have a set schedule that we must follow, so it’s pretty much out of my hands,” the reaper said.

“So you couldn’t rip my damn soul out of my body with that sharp scythe of your without the kids being here?”

“...Er...no...sir,” the reaper said.

“Tch, well when I head to Heaven, I’m making a complaint. What’s your name?” The old man barked.

“It’s...Craig...sir, but technically, angels don’t really handle reapers, it’s actually-”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses, just take me where I need to go already,” the old man huffed.

The reaper stared at the old man before letting out a tired sigh, he used his scythe to create a rift, which soon turned into a white door. Stepping out of the door was an angel, who looked at the old man with a smile.

“Greetings, Mr. Jenkins. I’d like to congratulate you for making it to Heaven,” the angel said sweetly, “if you’ll follow me, I’ll be taking you to Heaven,” the angel said.

“Yeah yeah, that’s fine and dandy, but you guys need to teach your reaper here to be more courteous when reaping souls! Now my grandkids are going to be crying for days because of this idiot,” the old man huffed before stepping through the door.

Once the old man walked in, the angel dropped his smile and looked at the reaper. “Really, Craig?”

“It’s out of my hands, you know this,” Craig sighed.

“Still...reapers are supposed to calm and not make the souls feel regretful or angry...and just now...you made Mr. Jenkins angry,” the angel said.

The reaper sighed once more, “it’s not my problem, just doing my job, and you should mind your own problem. After all...you have no real authority over reapers, Kenny,” the reaper said.

The angel looked at him before sighing, “I’m just saying, Craig...as a friend-”

“We’re not friends. Just because I sometimes send souls your way doesn’t make us anything. This is purely business,” the reaper said before turning his back towards the angel, “speaking of business, I got more work to do, and I bet you also have more work yourself. So I’m leaving.”

The angel looked at the reaper before shaking his head, he then walked through the door before the door disappeared. Once the door was gone, the reaper turned to leave, but stopped when he stared at the now crying children huddling around their grandfather’s corpse. The reaper actually felt bad, but what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t wait another second, that would delay the whole system, and he’d get in trouble.

As the reaper left the crying children, to which the parents finally stepped out to see what was going on, Tweek just watched from the distance, almost entertained to see an angel looking pissed and disappointed, and was also close to laughing when the old man was angry with the reaper.

Now that the fun was over, Tweek was back to wondering what to do with his situation. He still needed to come up with something to help raise his quota for the month, and he can’t do that unless he has some way of getting more powerful. Sure, he had his little pitchfork that’s usually used for an extra boost of power, but even that wasn’t enough. Tweek was going to lose his mind if he can’t figure a way to get more…

“...Wait a minute...hold the phone…” Tweek suddenly remembered the reaper’s scythe. Sure, it was no pitchfork, but it was somewhat similar, and a lot more powerful judging from what Tweek saw. If Tweek could get his hands on that thing, he could do all the spells and tricks he needs in order to please the boss at the end of the month. It was perfect.

The tricky part though is how was he going to get the scythe with that reaper holding it. Obviously, the reaper wasn’t going to lend it to him, but maybe...even with the low kill level he currently had, he could possibly trick the reaper into handing him the scythe, or at least steal it.

Without a second though, Tweek flew up in the sky and tried to locate the reaper. He eventually found him, still walking down the street, probably heading to the next victim. Smirking and getting excited, Tweek flew down, but not too close to the reaper, he started following him a few feet away and hid every now and then as to not be seen by the reaper.

After passing by the houses, the two actually ended up at an abandoned train track. Confused, Tweek looked around, but saw no human around, so why was the reaper there?

“....I know you’re following me, so quit hiding and show yourself,” the reaper said the moment he stopped walking.

Tweek flinched. He thought he hid better, but he guessed the reaper had eyes on the back of his head or something. “Ha ha...you got me,” Tweek said nervously, seeing that it was going as planned.

The reaper turned, and though Tweek couldn’t see the reaper’s face, he did see two piercing blue eyes. They were very vibrant and almost glowing in the dark hood. They were actually a pretty shade of blue in Tweek’s opinion.

“A demon? ...No...and imp,” the reaper said as he stepped closer, “what’s an imp like you following me for? Reapers never have any business with your type. So why are you following me?” The reaper asked.

“Well...I uh...I needed to ask you something,” Tweek said.

“Ask me something? Like what?” The reaper asked, tilting his head.

Tweek smiled, eyeing the scythe in the reaper’s hands. Going with plan B, Tweek walked over, placed his arm around the reaper’s shoulders, and started acting all buddy-buddy with the reaper. “Hey...your name is Craig, right?”

“...Yes? And you are…?”

“Well I’m Tweek, and you already know I’m an imp, and I know you’re a reaper, and of course, we both know that usually we never mingle or talk to each other, and the only demons you usually interact with are the ones that pick up souls,” Tweek said.

The reaper, Craig, sighed, “could you please...get to the point already? I’m very busy,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled and pulled Craig in tightly, making the reaper feel confused and almost uncomfortable. “Look pal, I’m gonna level with you. You see...I’m sorta in a pickle at the moment, and well...I kinda was wondering if I could...borrow that little stick toy of yours for a little while,” Tweek said with a friendly smile.

Craig stared at the imp before his eyes narrowed, “Firstly...we’re not pals,” Craig then pushed the imp away, “secondly, this is a scythe, not a toy, and thirdly...there is no way in the entire universe would I let a creature of Hell hold my scythe,” Craig said.

“It’s not like I’ll use it to bring destruction to the world, I simply want to borrow it for a couple of jobs of mine. I’ll give it back after a month, I promise,” Tweek said as he reached out for the scythe.

“Step back!” Craig pushed Tweek away and pointed the scythe towards Tweek’s neck. “Make one move and I’ll slash your neck right where you stand,” Craig said.

Tweek raised his hands, trying his best to calm the reaper down, but he glared at him in frustration, “look, can’t you just lend it to me for a little while? I swear, I’ll give it back within a month,” Tweek said.

“And what the hell am I supposed to do without my scythe? I need it for my own job,” Craig said.

“Well if you have time to trick me into following you here, then I’m sure you can just lend me your scythe, take a month vacation or something, and just let another reaper do your job,” Tweek said.

“Reapers...don’t take breaks, we don’t do vacations, and we never lend our scythes to anyone, especially to demons like you,” Craig said.

Tweek let out a frustrated sigh, staring at the scythe and then back at the reaper. Suddenly, Tweek had another idea. With a smile, Tweek pushed the scythe away and stood next to the reaper, getting very close to him.

“Boy, no breaks at all? No wonder you sound and look so tense! I know we don’t function like humans and stuff, but even we get tired of doing the same job over and over,” Tweek said.

“What are you getting at? I’m not tired at all,” Craig said.

“Are you sure? I bet you have bags under those pretty blue eyes of yours, let me get a closer look!” Tweek then grabbed Craig’s hood and started pulling on it. He made no attempt to pull it back, he just wanted to distract the reaper long enough to grab the scythe.

However, the reaper struggled against the imp before eventually pushing him away, gasping for air after being suffocated by the imp. “What the hell is your problem!?” The reaper exclaimed.

“...Whoa...nice face,” Tweek said.

“Huh?” Confused, Craig touched his face, and realized that his hood was down. His entire face went completely red and he tried hiding his face before grabbing his hood and pulling it all the way down to cover his head.

“...Hm…” Tweek watched how the reaper interacted and had another idea. He walked closer to the reaper and grinned from ear to ear, “why hide such a cute face like yours? You’re quite attractive for someone so...grim and works with dead people all the time,” Tweek said. “You should keep that hood down, let all the souls of humans see that face! I bet they won’t start fights with you if they knew that the reaper reaping their soul has a handsome looking face like yours!” Tweek said. He smiled when he saw the reaper getting distracted and was now looking at Tweek, confused.

“No...no no no...I can’t show my face...I don’t...I don’t...like anyone to see this face,” Craig said, feeling more and more uncomfortable.

“Why not? It’s a real looker! Those cheeks, how smooth your skin looks, and those blue eyes! I bet all the souls that see you and your face will fall head over heels for you,” Tweek said.

“....You...you think so?” Craig asked, peeking at Tweek.

Tweek noticed how the reaper’s grip on the scythe was loosening, and Tweek knew he was close. Tweek then pulled the hood down and grabbed the reaper’s face, squishing his cheeks. Tweek smiled as he continued complimenting the reaper’s appearance.

“Why yes! Even I find you so appealing! You look like you could belong with the angels with this face,” Tweek said.

“A-angels? You’re...you’re not serious...are you? No way…” Craig said, but his cheeks were getting red, mostly not used to being complimented like this.

Bingo.

Tweek smiled as he tilted Craig’s head and looked him in the eyes, “I’m serious...and if you ask me...your looks could…” Slowly reaching towards the scythe, making sure Craig’s attention was on Tweek. Tweek had where he wanted Craig to be.

“C-could what?” Craig asked, confused and still blushing.

“...They could...be killer,” Tweek then kneed Craig in the stomach, causing the reaper to let go of the scythe, and allowing Tweek to grab it. “Yes!”

“Nnggg…” Craig fell over, clutching his stomach in pain, coughing violently. “Fuck...why did Death allow us to feel pain in the first place?” Craig coughed as he tried to get up. “You fucking bastard!”

“Ha ha ha...sorry, but you leave me with no choice. Though, I did learn something today, reapers are easily fooled with a few sweet words, and can actually show emotions, so I guess you guys aren’t as dead as I originally thought, who knew,” Tweek smiled as he stared at the scythe, “let’s see what this bad boy can do.”

“W-wait! What are you doing!?” Craig exclaimed.

“You’ll see,” Tweek smirked as he held the scythe up and started focusing his energy into the scythe. Flames soon appeared around Tweek’s feet and the wind began to blow. Opening his eyes, his entire eyes were now black, and his pupils a striking red. Raising his left hand, Tweek snapped his fingers. “....Huh?” Tweek looked around, but saw nothing has changed. Confused, Tweek tried again, he snapped his fingers. “....What the heck? Is this thing busted or something?” Tweek muttered as she shook the scythe around.

“Careful with that!” Craig exclaimed, “what are you even trying to do!?”

“Well duh, I’m trying to make this scythe help me with my powers! Make me more powerful and summon the more advanced stuff,” Tweek said as he shook the scythe around a bit more before stopping in frustration.

“....Are you an idiot?” Craig said as he slowly stood up and stared at the imp, “of course it doesn’t work! It’s not a fucking pitchfork! Just like how angels have halos and demons have pitchforks, reapers have scythes! One thing you need to know though...our scythes...don’t work on anyone else but other reapers, so of course it isn’t working for you or why it isn’t doing any of your damn demon tricks! It won’t listen to someone like you!” Craig said.

The realization of why the scythe wasn’t working was making Tweek’s blood boil. He gripped the scythe tightly, gritting his teeth. All that work, all that effort, and acting all nice and sweet. It was all for nothing.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” The flames grew higher and higher behind Tweek as he swung the scythe around in frustration. “Fuck fuck fuck! Now how am I supposed to make my boss happy!? How am I going to do my job and reach this month’s quota! I’m going to be tortured for all eternity because this stupid thing won’t work!” Tweek shouted.

“Quit swinging that before you break it!” Craig exclaimed as he tried to reach for his scythe.

“Back off!” Tweek’s voice went deep and menacing as his pupils turned red. Much to Tweek’s surprise though, the reaper actually did back away. “Eh? I’d...I’d thought you’d put up a stronger fight than that...what the heck man?” Tweek asked.

Craig started to sweat nervously as he took a step forward, “j-just give it back! Since it doesn’t work for you!” Craig exclaimed.

“Don’t tell me what to do, asshole! Why don’t you just sit and shut your mouth for five seconds!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Tch!” Craig suddenly sat on the ground and his mouth closed. Craig muffled, but wasn’t able to open his mouth or anything.

“...Huh?” Tweek stared at Craig, confused. “Dude, what’s up with you? Did you get some weird reaper disease or something?” Tweek asked.

Suddenly, Craig was finally able to open his mouth and speak, “just give me back my scythe!” Craig exclaimed.

“...Wait a minute...that was exactly five seconds just now...wait...are you...doing exactly everything I’m telling you to do?” Tweek asked.

Craig went silent for a bit. Craig then started shouting, “are you insane!? Something like that could never happen!” Craig exclaimed.

“...Tell me the truth,” Tweek said.

Craig’s eyes widened and he started speaking, against his own will. “Though the scythe can’t be used by anyone who isn’t a reaper or Death itself, the one who holds the scythe are able to control the reaper that the scythe belongs to. The reason for this is because the scythe is actually a part of the reaper, which is why a reaper will do anything for whoever is holding the scythe. It’s one of the reasons why a reaper can never lose their scythe or let it go for this will cause chaos if the scythe ends up in the wrong hands,” Craig said and finished his explanation.

“...So...you’re saying that since I have this thing in my hands...I can make you do whatever I tell you to do?” Tweek smirked.

Craig started sweating nervously, but glared at the imp, “...yes,” Craig said through gritted teeth.

“...Hm…” Tweek turned his back towards the reaper before staring at the scythe, though the scythe couldn’t help Tweek’s powers like he initially wanted, he realized that it wasn’t completely useless. Smirking, Tweek turned towards the reaper, “well...isn’t this a great new development to my problem,” Tweek said.

Craig’s eyes widened, “you can’t be serious,” Craig said.

“Oh...I am…” Tweek said.

“Don’t you know how dangerous this is! You can’t just take my scythe and make me do whatever the hell you want! This goes against the order! The balance of the universe! Death will literally kill us both if they ever find out about this!”

“Death...from what I heard about that guy from my boss was the fact that Death is constantly busy dealing with...well...death. So busy in fact, that they don’t care about what their reapers are doing. The only time they will care if something major happens, and from how I see it...you simply helping me with my job for at least a month won’t cause chaotic destruction to the world. So this is perfect,” Tweek said.

“Not to me it isn’t! I will not be your fucking slave!” Craig then got up and tried to grab his scythe, but Tweek was quick.

“Sit!”

“Ah!” Craig sat back down, falling on his ass.

Tweek grinned, “slap yourself,” Tweek said.

“W-what!?” Craig’s hand went up and he slapped himself across the face.

Tweek chuckled, “pinch your cheeks!”

“You son of a-” Craig then grabbed both of his cheeks and started pinching them hard.

Tweek laughed as he walked over, pulled the reaper’s hood down, and stared at him. “To be honest with you, I didn’t mean those cheeks, but this is still pretty funny,” Tweek laughed.

“I’ll kill you for this, I’ll make sure your body is lying in a ditch where no one will ever find you! The moment I get my scythe back, I’m gonna-”

“Shut up,” Tweek said. Craig’s mouth shut tightly. Tweek leaned over and stared at the reaper coldly, “you ain’t doing anything, not unless I tell you so. All you’re gonna do is help me reach my quota this month, and I might consider giving you your scythe back.”

“Mmmmfff!” Craig tried to speak, but his mouth wouldn’t open.

Tweek rolled his eyes, “you can speak, but can’t move,” Tweek said.

Craig was able to open his mouth, “consider!? You aren’t considering anything! You are definitely giving me my scythe, and you are definitely giving it back, now!” Craig exclaimed.

“I don’t think so,” Tweek said. “Look, I ain’t a reasonable guy, I know how hard everyone in this entire world works, and I know that you still need to do your job, so how about this? You do as I say for a while, just until I can finally manage the high level stuff for my tricks, and be able to prank on my own, and then...I’ll let you go, you can have you scythe, and we will never see each other again afterwards. Got it?”

“No fucking way,” Craig said, “even if I do agree, which I won’t since this is literally like making a deal with a demon, I still have my job to do, remember? If I don’t do my job, I'm sure Death will notice something, and they will find out about this,” Craig said.

“...True…” Tweek then smiled, “tell something about your work, how do you find clients?” Tweek said.

Craig’s eyes widened and he tried to stop himself from talking, but his mouth was moving on its own, “we usually get a list each day and have to at least pick one person for the day, and the other people on the list will end up going to the other reapers. We tend to pick people who are closer, making travel more easier for us and not a waste of energy. Of course, reapers are allowed to have more than one person, there is no problem if we only have one person to reap per day,” Craig said.

“I see...so if you just get one job per day...Death won’t notice a thing, and will never find out about us,” Tweek said.

Craig glared at him, “but I still need my scythe in order to do my job.”

“Well...if we just pick people who are going to Hell, then that’ll be easy. I’ll just open a gate to Hell, push them in, and get the job done. Simple,” Tweek grinned.

“I still need to reap them with my scythe,” Craig said.

Tweek clicked his tongue, “details. We’ll get to them later,” Tweek held up the scythe and smirked, “right now...we got a few imp jobs we need to do, so get ready because I have some mischievous ideas,” Tweek chuckled.

Tweek then started walking, telling Craig to follow him. Craig begrudgingly stood up and began to follow Tweek, eyeing him and his scythe, wishing he could just snap the imp’s neck at that moment.

“I wonder how far this thing can go with demands,” Tweek muttered. “If I tell you to suck a dick, would you really-”

“Don’t even think about it you bastard,” Craig said, glaring at him.

Tweek chuckled, enjoying the expressions that the reaper was making. What started out as a bad day for Tweek soon became the best thing that has ever happened to him.

* * *

In a small house in a normal little neighborhood was where a woman named Abigail Thomas lived. She was a woman in her late thirties, worked as a shoe selling associate, had no kids, no husband, and usually liked to spend her free time watching TV, reading a book, or tending to her garden.

Today, Abigail was enjoying watching her favorite show while sipping on some tea and eating a few cookies. Abigail was enjoying her show until a commercial came up, and the woman was now waiting for her show to return, so she started looking at nothing particularly on the screen.

That is until she noticed the reflection of a man on the screen.

“Huh?” The woman turned around, looking behind her, but saw no one. “Strange...it looked like someone was behind me,” the woman muttered. The woman sighed, believing she was seeing things. She turned back around to grab another cooking, but the moment her hand reached out, her hand bumped into something. She turned her head around and looked up, she went white as a sheet when she saw a man standing in front of her, dressed in a black cloak, and a hood covering their face.

“Abigail Thomas, I’ve come for you,” the voice was raspy and deep from the figure standing before the woman.

Abigail trembled in fear, not sure what to do, especially since her phone was placed on the table behind the man in front of her. “H-how do you know my name?” Abigail asked.

“Can’t you tell who I am?” The man tilted his head, showing his piercing blue eyes, “I am the grim reaper, here to take your soul.”

“....R-reaper? B-but...you don’t have a scythe or anything like that. I thought reapers are supposed to have a scythe,” the woman said, still trembling.

“I...uh...um…” The reaper lost his composure, not sure what to say or how to reply to that.

“Come on! It’s not that hard! Just tell her that reapers actually don’t have scythes or something! Ugh, have you never improvised or anything like that in your life!?” Tweek stepped out from behind the couch and walked towards Craig, annoyed.

“You weren’t very specific with your commands, all you told me to do was pretend that I was reaping this woman and scare her a bit,” Craig sighed as he crossed his arms.

“Well still, you should have answered her immediately instead of choking! Ugh! I knew I should have written and script and had you practice!” Tweek exclaimed.

“This is fucking ridiculous,” Craig sighed.

“Um...excuse me...but...who are you talking to?” Abigail asked, wondering why the reaper was suddenly talking to thin air.

“Oh, well you can’t see them, but I’m talking to an imp,” Craig said.

“Dude! What the fuck!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“Well at this point, considering I’m already breaking so many rules here, I might as well just break some more and tell this woman about how an imp has taken over my scythe and is making me do something stupid!” Craig said.

“This is not part of the plan, Craig! You are supposed to scare her and help me with my job, not reveal to her that a demon is in her fucking house!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Well excuse me if I’m not much of a scarer or a pranker. If it’s so easy, why don’t you do it instead!?” Craig said.

“If I could, I wouldn’t be needing you right now,” Tweek said.

“Ugh, you’ve been nothing but a stupid, fucking, piece of-”

“E-excuse me...but what the hell is going on here?” The woman asked.

Craig looked at the woman before raising a finger, “um...give me a minute, I’ll be right back,” Craig said before grabbing Tweek’s hand and pulling him away from the couch and to the other side of the room. “This is stupid, let’s just stop right now,” Craig said.

“The job isn’t finished yet,” Tweek said.

“Well it’s already failing. That poor woman is probably confused by now,” Craig said.

“Well she shouldn’t be confused, she should be scared, and if you hadn’t fuck things up, then this wouldn’t be happening right now,” Tweek said.

Craig sighed before eyeing his scythe, “well maybe I’ll do better if I had my scythe,” Craig said.

“Oh no, I’m not stupid, the moment I give you your scythe, you’re just gonna run away with it,” Tweek said.

“Well what am I supposed to do? I can’t be a reaper without a scythe,” Craig said.

“Not with that attitude. Sure, a lot of humans portray reapers as these dark and gloomy guys with a huge ass scythe, but it’s not like they actually seen a reaper before, right? So you can just tell Abigail that reapers do not in fact have scythes, and just keep scaring her like we planned,” Tweek said.

Craig sighed, “fine, but this is still stupid,” Craig said.

“Good, now let’s get back there and-”

“Police? There’s a deranged man in my house who is talking to no one and is pretending to be the grim reaper, but with no scythe or anything like that. Please help, I’m pretty sure he’s crazy since he believes he’s talking to a demon or something,” Abigail said as she was now on the phone with the police.

“....Oh shit,” Tweek said, he turned towards Craig, panicking, “You let her go!?”

“What?”

“You let her go! She’s still moving and shit! Why didn’t you freeze her or time or...anything! Now she’s calling the cops!” Tweek exclaimed.

“You didn’t say I had to freeze time,” Craig said.

“Well it’s common sense to fucking freeze everything in this fucking situation!” Tweek exclaimed. “Fuck, just...rewind time or something!” Tweek said.

“Why can’t you do that then?” Craig asked.

“Because, that’s a high level skill, which I’m not at yet, so of course I can’t do it! Just stop whining and do it!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Well I can’t do it since that’s a powerful spell. Messing with time or freezing people requires a lot of control, which I can only do if I have my scythe,” Craig said.

“You’re telling me this now!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“As if I would tell you shit about how a reaper’s power works, and besides...it’s not like you commanded me to tell you any details about that, so this is more on you than me,” Craig said. “Look, just hand me my scythe and I’ll fix this.”

“No way! You’ll just leave with it! Can’t you just use your powers without your scythe?”

“No because that would be dangerous and I could make a mistake, which could end with everyone in the room dead or freezing time forever, which will cause chaos and be noticed by Death,” Craig said.

“Well just do it anyways before the cops show up!” Tweek said.

“Why are you even worried, she can’t see you, and just how I can make myself visible towards humans, I can make myself invisible and disappear,” Craig said.

“Yeah, but we can’t leave until the job is finished, now fix this!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Fine!” Craig closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could. Trying his best to freeze time or at least reverse it.

As Craig was focusing, Tweek could hear the sirens from outside. He started to panic, “hurry up, they’re coming!” Tweek shouted.

“I’m trying, you yelling at me isn’t helping,” Craig said.

“Gah! If freezing time isn’t going to be quicker, then just hit her in the head with a vase or something, knocking her out!” Tweek exclaimed as he grabbed Craig’s arm. Suddenly, a blue flame engulfed the two and before any of them knew it, a tingling feeling went through both of their bodies. “W-what’s going on!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“I don’t know! This never happened before!” Craig exclaimed.

Suddenly, a vase appeared above Abigail’s head, and before any of them knew it, it fell on top of her head, knocking the woman out. The two stood there, shocked.

“...What the fuck did you do?” Craig asked.

“I didn’t do anything!” Tweek said.

“You said you wanted to knock the woman out with a vase,” Craig said.

“Yeah, I said it, but I didn’t actually use my powers to actually do it.” Tweek said, “all I did was yell at you to hurry up, grabbed your hand, then those weird blue flames came out of nowhere, and a vase suddenly appeared and hit her,” Tweek said.

“Vases and blue flames don’t suddenly appear out of nowhere without the use of powers, Tweek,” Craig said.

Suddenly, they hear a banging on the door, “police! Open up!”

“Shit! The police are here!” Tweek exclaimed.

“That’s it, we’re bailing, now,” Craig said.

“No, I won’t be getting any points if we do that!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Well it’s not like we can do anything now since the woman is now knocked out and the police are here, and since you can’t let me use my scythe, we can’t even reverse time,” Craig said.

“I said open up, or else we’re knocking the door down!” The police officer exclaimed from outside.

“...Wait...that vase suddenly appeared when you were concentrating and I touched your arm while saying what I wanted, maybe...maybe if we do that, we can reverse time,” Tweek said.

“What? You holding my hand and then using both of our powers to reverse time?” Craig said.

“Exactly!”

“Tweek, that is unheard of, we don’t even know if that will work,” Craig said.

“Well it worked earlier!” Tweek said.

“We don’t even know if that is how it happened!” Craig said.

“Well it’s worth a try!” Tweek said as he grabbed Craig’s arm and started thinking of a reverse spell. “...Nnng...come on...come on!” Tweek said.

“See? It’s not working,” Craig said.

“That’s it, we’re kicking down the door!” The police officer exclaimed. There was a loud banging on the door.

“Tweek, we need to leave!” Craig said.

“Wait...it worked when you were doing your concentration thing, so you need to do that too!” Tweek said.

“I’m not doing that! This is fucking stupid!” Craig said.

“As the holder of your scythe, you must do as I say, so fucking start concentrating on your powers like you did before and help me reverse time!” Tweek exclaimed.

“God damn it!” Craig huffed as he held Tweek’s hand, closed his eyes, and started focusing.

“Okay...reverse time...I want to reverse time...or at least not have the cops here,” Tweek said.

“Don’t think of two things, you’re gonna mess it up!” Craig said.

“I know what I’m doing, I just want us to go back to before the cops showed up!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Nnngg...w-what happened?” The woman sat up, confused at what had happened.

At that moment, the same blue flames engulfed both Tweek and Craig, and the same tingling feeling went through their bodies. The two watched as the vase suddenly went back together and was now going back in the air before disappearing. After a few seconds, everything stopped and the flames died down.

“....D-did it work?” Tweek asked.

“....” Craig peeked through the peephole on the door and was surprised, “I...I think it did. I don’t see the cops,” Craig said.

“Holy shit, it worked,” Tweek grinned.

“A-ah...what the hell happened!?” The woman exclaimed. “W-what did you do!?” The woman said to Craig.

“....What do I do?” Craig asked.

“Just keep pretending that you’re reaping her soul, improvise,” Tweek said.

Craig sighed and walked towards the woman, “as I said, I’m the grim reaper, and I’m here for your soul. What you witnessed is a bit of my power, proving that I’m the real thing,” Craig said.

The woman started trembling and began to cry, “please, I’m not ready to die yet! I still have lots of things to do! Please! Please!” The woman begged.

Tweek smirked, “bingo,” Tweek then took out his clipboard and saw the stamp next to the woman’s name. His mission was complete. “Alright, we’re done here. She’s terrified and will probably go insane afterwards. Finish what you need to do and then we’ll leave.”

Craig sighed and turned towards the woman, “alright...I’ll spare your life...but you better watch your back...because I’ll be watching you,” Craig then snapped his fingers and he was now invisible to the woman.

“...Oh my god…” The woman grabbed a cushion, hugged it tightly, and was now paranoid. It seems her day off became the most stressful inducing day ever.

Craig stared at the woman, feeling bad, “is this really how you finish a job? Leave them paranoid?” Craig asked.

“Well...my job description said to leave them scared, hurt, or just having a crappy day, but since I wanted to go for the big points, scaring was the only option to get me closer to my quota,” Tweek said.

“You’re unbelievable,” Craig sighed as he turned to leave.

“Hey, wait for me!” Tweek exclaimed.

Craig sighed as he found himself stopping and waiting for Tweek. Tweek grinned and caught up to Craig, and the two began leaving together.

“You got to admit, what happened back there was pretty cool,” Tweek said.

“Oh? You mean the part where you knocked out Abigail or how we almost got caught by cops because you were being stubborn as hell?” Craig asked.

“No, not that. I meant how we found a new way to use the scythe without you actually touching it. It’s perfect! Now I can use my demon powers on this thing and use the higher level stuff, might even try using some of that reaper stuff too since I find some of your stuff pretty cool too,” Tweek said.

Craig stopped walking, and Tweek stopped, then turned around to look at Craig. “We are not doing anything like that,” Craig said, glaring at him.

Tweek rolled his eyes, “well you don’t have a say in it since I’m the one with the scythe, and you have to do as I say,” Tweek said, he then stuck his tongue out at the reaper, “so there!”

Glaring at Tweek, Craig grabbed the imp by the collar of his shirt and started shaking him violently, “give me back my scythe you son of a bitch!” Craig shouted.

“Hey! Let go!” Tweek exclaimed.

Before Craig could let go, he grabbed hold of his scythe and could feel himself being able to control his own body again. “Let go, now!”

“Fuck off, I still need it!”

“This entire thing has been nothing but trouble, now let go!” Craig exclaimed.

“I’m not letting go!” Tweek exclaimed.

“You have no idea how difficult it is to be a reaper without their scythe!” Craig exclaimed.

“Well glad that I’m not a reaper then!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Well be glad you’re not either because if you were, I’d make sure that the whole world just knows how much of a fucking jerk you are!” Craig exclaimed.

Suddenly, blue flames appeared around them and the same tingling feeling spread through their body. Before they knew it, a slight shock hits the two, making them let go of the scythe and falling to the ground.

“Ow! Motherfucker,” Tweek cursed.

“I seriously wish Death never created us with pain,” Craig groaned.

Opening his eyes, Tweek saw the scythe on the ground, quickly, he grabbed it and pointed the blade towards the reaper before he could reach for it. “One wrong move and it’s off with your head,” Tweek said.

Craig glared at him, “you still need me though, so you won’t kill me that easily,” Craig said.

“True, but at this fucking point, I’m so done with your fucking attitude that I will…” As Tweek was talking, he noticed that a few humans had stopped and were now staring at them. “Uh...are you visible to humans right now?” Tweek asked.

“No...I shouldn’t be,” Craig said.

“Then why are these people staring at you?” Tweek asked.

“...I don’t think they’re staring at me...I think they’re staring at you,” Craig said.

“What? Don’t be ridiculous,” Tweek said. “Everyone knows that humans can’t see demons unless they’re dead and are heading to Hell. Humans can’t see beings like us, and the only one that humans can see are reapers since you guys have that whole near death experience where you show yourself, warn the guy they’re dying, disappearing, then wait till the guy actually dies,” Tweek said.

“Well I know what it feels like when I’m visible to humans, and right now, I know humans can’t see me,” Craig said.

“Tch, stop lying and-”

“Mommy, who is that weird guy with the horns and tail talking to?”

“Don’t stare, he’s probably not mentally well, just keep walking sweetie.”

“...Horns and t-tail?” Tweek began sweating nervously as he finally realized that everyone was indeed staring at him. “G-gah!” Tweek quickly started running, stopped, grabbed Craig’s arm, and started running with Craig.

“Hey! Let go!”

“No! We need to hide and fix this! Humans aren’t supposed to see me! This isn’t supposed to be happening!” Tweek exclaimed.

“C-can’t you just disguise yourself or something? Aren’t imps supposed to be masters of illusion? If you can make an object look like something else, maybe you can make yourself look human,” Craig said.

Tweek stopped running, “that’s right! If I disguise myself and pretend that I’m human, no one will suspect me of being a demon,” Tweek said.

“Uh huh, well get to it and stop talking,” Craig said.

“Shut up and let me focus,” Tweek said as he took a deep breath and started thinking of his disguise. Tweek then snapped his fingers, and soon his horns, tail, and wings disappeared, his legs were now normal human legs instead of goat legs, and his eyes were now green. “Wow...never thought I’d actually use that spell on myself, I usually make people confused when they see a random clown painting in their rooms,” Tweek said.

“Good for you,” Craig sighed.

Tweek glared at him and quickly grabbed him by the hood, “fix this, now.”

“I can’t, I don’t know how this happened,” Craig said.

“...It was when we were fighting over the scythe and you said how you wanted to expose me to the world! I bet that’s what happened! All we need to do is hold hands again and you say what you want,” Tweek said.

“No,” Craig said.

“What do you mean ‘no!?’ I can’t be stuck like this! It’s…unnerving,” Tweek said.

“You know what’s really unnerving? Having my scythe stolen, being forced to scare a human who I have no business with, and being forced to do whatever a damn imp wants just because he can’t do his job properly,” Craig said.

Tweek glared at him, “stop being a dick and fucking help me already, or so help me, I’ll shove this staff right into your ass!” Tweek exclaimed.

Craig sighed and just grabbed his hand, “fine.”

“Alright, now hurry up, this is really starting to bug me,” Tweek said.

Craig rolled his eyes and started focusing, once the flames and tingling feeling came back, Craig started saying what he wanted. “I would like the imp to be back to normal,” Craig said. The flames soon died down.

“...Well? Did it work?” Tweek asked.

“I guess? The flames are gone, so that must be how we know if it works or not,” Craig said.

Tweek grinned, “great. Thank Satan that this is over. If I continue to walk around where humans could see me, I’d be-” As Tweek was walking, he accidentally bumped into someone.

“Watch where you’re going,” the man that Tweek bumped into exclaimed before walking past Tweek and kept walking.

“....He saw me...he talked to me...and I bumped into him,” Tweek said.

“It seems so,” Craig said.

Tweek frowned, “it didn’t work! People can still see me!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Maybe it didn’t work because before, you were the one holding the scythe and saying what you wanted, but when you were holding the scythe and I said what I wanted, nothing happened. I think this is a sign that I need to hold my scythe and then say the words if you want to be back to normal,” Craig said as he reached for his scythe.

“No! No touching the scythe!” Tweek exclaimed as he slapped Craig’s hand away.

“Well what are we supposed to do? I can’t change you back to normal unless I’m touching the scythe as well,” Craig said.

“Well I can’t let you touch the scythe at all, even if I’m still holding it! You’ll just end up snatching it away from me the moment I have my guard down,” Tweek said.

“You’re being unreasonable,” Craig said.

“I’m being smart about this! So no touching the scythe!” Tweek shouted.

A few people who were walking by gave Tweek some weird looks, some of them even gave him dirty looks, probably thinking he was crazy or disturbing the peace on purpose.

Tweek paled and held the scythe tightly, “make yourself visible too, I don’t want to be the only one like this,” Tweek said.

“....” Craig sighed as he snapped his fingers and was now visible to humans like Tweek. “Well now what are we going to do? I’m sure you can’t do your job when you’re like this, right?”

“I know,” Tweek said.

“And I’m also sure you can’t go back to Hell when you’re like this either,” Craig said.

Tweek frowned, “I know.”

“Honestly, if you weren’t so stubborn, we wouldn’t be in this place in the first place. If you were a better imp, than none of this would be happening. I swear, it almost feels like the reason you can’t do your job is because deep down, you might actually feel bad for humans,” Craig said.

Now angry, Tweek grabbed Craig by the neck and tried to strangle him, “shut up! I don’t give a crap about humans! Take it back!” Tweek shouted as he tried scratching at Craig’s face.

“Let go you crazy son of-”

There was a distinct ripping sound, causing the two to pause. When Tweek looked down at his hand, he realized he was holding a piece of flesh as well as Craig’s right left eye.

“What the fuck!?” Tweek dropped the eye and it rolled on the ground, right in front of a woman who was standing there.

“....” The woman stared at the eye, back at the two, and then fainted in shock.

Craig quickly pushed Tweek away and rushed for his eye, he picked it up and quickly put it back in. Craig glared at Tweek, his face red from embarrassment and anger.

“Don’t ever do that again!” Craig said.

“Whoa...wait...your eyes are fake...along with your skin?” Tweek asked, noticing how the skin didn’t actually feel like skin now that he was holding a piece of it. The piece of skin suddenly disappeared and when Tweek looked back, the chunk of flesh that was missing was replaced with new skin. “Are you...wearing a disguise this entire time?”

Craig’s eyes widened and he glared at him, “as if i’d tell you,” Craig said.

“...Tell me about your appearance,” Tweek said as he held up the scythe.

Craig glared at him, but his mouth started moving on their own. “Reapers tend to look like humans in order to make humans comfortable and less likely to run away once their soul is taken. We tend to look like the most comforting person to each individual person we reap. Though we don’t show our faces that much, we usually disguise ourselves just in case a soul is trying to rebel,” Craig said. “Other than that, reapers don’t actually have bodies. We’re not skulls under these cloaks, we’re literally nothing under here. Just complete darkness.”

“So if you only disguise yourself for work, and you make yourself look like a different person for an individual, how come you’re always looking like that?” Tweek asked.

“....”

“Tell me,” Tweek said, holding the scythe once more.

Craig sighed, his cheeks went red and he looked down, embarrassed, “because I like this disguise. I like looking like this. I like looking like them,” Craig said, “I feel less...empty when I look like this,” Craig said.

“....Well shit...you’re a human lover aren’t you?” Tweek said.

Craig frowned, “I am not,” Craig said.

“Yes you are! Wanting to look like them, feeling bad for them...you’re a human lover, a human supporter! Hell, I bet you don’t even want to reap any souls when someone dies,” Tweek said.

Craig glared at the imp, getting more and more pissed, “shouldn’t we be dealing with your stupid problem instead of prodding about my personal life? After all, you’re still stuck like this, and I bet it’s driving you insane,” Craig said.

Tweek frowned, “fine, be like that,” Tweek huffed. He then started thinking, “okay...maybe if we’re holding hands again...but this time I say what I want, it’ll definitely work.

Craig sighed, “fine,” Craig said.

The two held each other’s hands and Craig started his part. The blue flames came back and the same tingling feeling. Holding the scythe tightly, Tweek began to say what he wanted.

“Turn me back to normal, I don’t want to be visible to humans all of a sudden,” Tweek muttered.

After a few seconds, the flames died down and the two let go. Tweek stared at his body, but wasn’t sure if anything changed.

“Well?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never been visible to humans before, so I’m not sure what it feels like if I’m visible or invisible to them,” Tweek said.

Craig noticed that the woman that fainted earlier was starting to wake up, “why don’t you test it out, change back to your normal appearance in front of that woman and see how she’ll react,” Craig said.

“Good idea,” Tweek said. Tweek walked over to the woman once she had her eyes open.

“H-huh? What happened?” The woman asked.

The moment the woman was looking directly at Tweek’s direction, Tweek changed his appearance and was back to looking like a proper imp. The woman’s eyes widened and she fainted once more.

“What the hell? That should have worked! I was holding the scythe and saying what I wanted! Why didn’t that work!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“....Maybe because...the first spell I did to you was my spell, and there’s this rule where when someone does a spell, it can’t be changed by another person, it has to be by the same one who casted that spell in the first place,” Craig said.

“What’s that supposed to mean!?”

“It means...I’m the only one that can change you back, and since you holding the scythe and me just saying what I wanted isn’t working...this just proves that I need to hold the scythe as well,” Craig said.

“No...fucking...way,” Tweek said.

“Do you want to be stuck like this forever?” Craig said.

Flames started appearing behind Tweek, and his horns became long and sharp, showing how angry he was being. Craig didn’t look fazed, he just glared at the imp, challenging him to do whatever he planned on doing if he dared to.

Just before Tweek could do anything, there was a loud tap sound in Tweek’s ear, a familiar tap sound. Surprised, Tweek took out his clipboard, and was surprised to see another stamp next to a name that suddenly appeared. When he looked at the image of the person, he realized it was the woman that just fainted.

“...The fuck? I got another point...and just by scaring that woman in seeing my presence,” Tweek said.

“So?” Craig asked.

Tweek put down the clipboard and had a grin on his face, “that means...I could use this for my advantage,” Tweek said.

“You’re gonna scare people by letting them see you?”

“Well hey, if they get scared of seeing a reaper, then they’ll be twice as scared if they also saw one of Satan’s servants,” Tweek smirked. “This might not be bad at all,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, well you better be careful. The reason we reapers don’t like staying visible for too long is because we know how humans will react. So you better keep your disguise on if you don’t want to create an angry mob,” Craig said.

“Relax, I have everything handled here,” Tweek said.

“Oh my god, that guy knocked out that woman!” Someone suddenly shouted. Now a bunch of people were staring at the two, particularly at Tweek.

“....Shit,” Tweek quickly snapped his fingers and put back on his disguise, grabbed Craig’s hand, and the two started booking it out of there.

“So you have it all under control, huh?” Craig huffed as he tried to catch up with Tweek.

“S-shut up you human lover,” Tweek said as he kept on running.

* * *

After escaping from the mess they indirectly caused, Craig and Tweek were now back to doing some work. The first thing that Tweek wanted to do was try using the whole being visible thing out and using it for his advantage. So Tweek decided to try it out with the next person that’s on his list.

“Okay...let’s see...I just need to go in there, spook them with my presence, and I get the points,” Tweek grinned.

“Shouldn’t you have more details than that?” Craig asked, crossing his arms.

“Hey, just be glad I’m not involving you to scare anyone this time, human lover,” Tweek said.

Craig frowned, “quit calling me that,” Craig said, “just because I like looking like them doesn’t mean I love humans,” Craig said.

“It’s exactly what it means! The only kind that actually cares about humans are those disgusting angels just because humans are the creation of God, and blah blah blah,” Tweek said.

“That’s funny considering you were originally a human. Wouldn’t that mean you’re also a creation of God before you became a lowlife imp?” Craig asked.

Tweek glared, “how did you-”

“I thought that since I’m stuck with you for awhile, I might as well do a bit of research on you, and man...your past sucked. Parents sacrificing you to Satan? Just so they can have their business running better. Harsh,” Craig said blankly.

Tweek glared at him before raising the scythe and holding the blade very close to Craig’s neck, “never...mention my past life...or my fucking parents again,” Tweek said.

“....You know...I bet you wouldn’t be so cranky if a reaper came and helped make you feel less...spiteful,” Craig said.

Tweek glared at him, “oh, so you think a reaper will make me feel better? That I’ll hate humans? That’ll I’ll not hate the current life I’m living now?” Tweek glared at him, “well guess what? I was sacrificed to Satan himself, which meant that when I died, I don’t meet a reaper like everyone else, I meet Satan because my soul was doomed to go to Hell either way,” Tweek said, “so I’m glad I never met a reaper like you because I would have never realized how fucked up humans can be...and if reapers are anything like you, I think I’d end up hating reapers just as much as I hate humans,” Tweek said.

“....You can’t erase what you once were, Tweek. Just because you have horns and are now serving for Satan...you were once human...and I’m sure your human emotions never disappeared...they’re still in there somewhere...buried underneath all that hate,” Craig said.

“....Gee...thanks for the philosophical lesson,” Tweek said sarcastically. He turned his back and continued to think of a plan for his next victim.

Craig stared at him before sighing, “look, just going in there and scaring them isn’t going to work, if anything, they might end up shooting you,” Craig said.

“Well what do you think we should be doing then?” Tweek asked.

Though Craig wasn’t an expert at pranks or scaring people intentionally, he did know a way to make this plan of Tweek’s work. “First things first, you’re gonna need me,” Craig said.

“Huh? Since when do you want to prank humans?” Tweek asked.

“I don’t...but if I’m going to be stuck to you for a month, I might as well do something productive,” Craig said.

Tweek stared at him before smiling, “that’s the spirit,” Tweek said.

Craig rolled his eyes, “you wanna hear my plan or what?” Craig asked.

Tweek grinned, “I’m all ears,” Tweek said as he leaned closer.

Craig started to tell Tweek his plan, and though Tweek wasn’t sure, he will admit that the idea was brilliant. Looking at Craig, Tweek nodded and had a mischievous smirk on his face.

“Let’s get this poor meat sack,” Tweek chuckled.

The two then went into the house, making sure no one noticed them. Once inside, the two sneaked around until they saw their victim, and old man who was sleeping on the couch with the TV on. The two looked at each other and Tweek smirked.

“Well...get to it,” Tweek said.

Craig rolled his eyes, but got to work. He walked towards the old man, smog forming around his feet. The moment the man woke up, coughing, he opened his eyes, surprised to see the smog.

“What the hell?” The old man muttered before he looked up to see Craig standing in front of him. “W-who are you!?” The old man exclaimed.

“I’m the grim reaper,” Craig said in a terrifying voice that seemed to echo.

“R-reaper?” The old man noticed the reaper didn't have a scythe, “but where’s your scythe?”

Craig glared at him before levitating above the ground and pointing his hand at the old man, “do not try to change the subject, Mr. Henderson. I’m here to take your soul,” the reaper said.

“What!? B-but I’m fine! I saw my doctor last week and they told me that I’m in perfect health!” The old man exclaimed.

Craig tilted his head in a creep way, “oh...I know...but...the reason I’m taking your soul has nothing to do with your health,” Craig then leaned forward, “you have done a terrible deed, Mr. Henderson,” Craig said.

“W-what? What did I do?”

Craig looked up to look at Tweek, giving him the signal to get ready. “You have angered the demon in this house, and they have cursed you,” Craig said.

“C-cursed!? Demon? Don’t be ridiculous, there isn’t a demon in this-”

Tweek then popped out, making sure to have his horns, wings, and tail out. He flapped his wings and smirked at the old man, giggling mischievously.

“Mr. Henderson...I hope you enjoy your fleshed being roasted over an open pit of flames,” Tweek cackled.

“You...you can’t be a demon...there’s no way! I never once felt a demon in this house!” The old man exclaimed, visibly trembling.

Tweek smirked, knowing they got him where they wanted him. Leaning forward, Tweek turned the scythe to look like a pitchfork and pointed it at the old man, “well I’m the real deal...old man,” Tweek said.

The old man screamed, he got up from the couch and tried running away, but before he could escape, Tweek snapped his fingers and the old man was frozen in place.

“Hey! Look at that, I managed to freeze him without needing you or the scythe! I must be getting better,” Tweek grinned happily.

“I guess you’re becoming more confident with your skill levels,” Craig said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m just saying, the usual reason why not a lot of people can use their powers to the fullest is sometimes because they lack enough confidence,” Craig said.

“Confidence? O-of course I’m confident!” Tweek said.

“Really? Well how come you were sweating nervously at the last house we were at? Or how you didn’t like people seeing you when you were visible? Or how you kept panicking when you realized your little plans weren’t working, such as how you panicked when you realized the scythe wouldn’t work with only you holding it,” Craig said.

Tweek glared at him, “whatever,” Tweek sighed. He took out his list and happily cheered when he saw the stamp, “at least I got the point! If we keep going like this, I’ll be closer to reaching my quota for the month!” Tweek sighed happily.

“Good for you,” Craig sighed as he walked over to the old man, making sure the old man really was frozen and wasn't still conscious. Craig then dragged the old man back to the couch, forcing him to sit down. “Come on, let’s unfreeze him,” Craig said.

“Do we have to? I think humans will actually be more tolerable if they weren’t able to move like this,” Tweek said, snickering. Craig glared at him. “Okay, fine,” Tweek huffed as he grabbed Craig’s hand and the two unfroze the old man. The old man collapsed on the couch, unconscious. “There we go, all done,” Tweek smiled.

“Great, can we go now?” Craig sighed.

“I don’t see why you’re still upset. After all, this was your idea,” Tweek said.

“I know...and I feel dirty for helping willingly,” Craig shuddered.

Tweek snorted. The two left the house and were now off, and as Tweek checked his clipboard, realizing that most of the other victims were on the other side of town and would take all day, Tweek decided that the old man will be the last one for the day.

“I think we deserve a break,” Tweek said.

“Break? I didn’t know demons take breaks,” Craig said.

“Oh we do, it’s Satan’s new policy. We get enough work in, we then clock out, and just chill at home until the next work day,” Tweek said. “Which makes sense since one of the deadly sins is sloth,” Tweek said.

“Right,” Craig sighed.

“Come on, man. Be glad you’re going to be on break for once. You do look tense all day, even before I took your scythe. I bet it’s because you’re overworking yourself to death…pff...get it? Death?” Tweek snickered.

Craig glared at him, “a reaper’s existence is to reap souls and make sure those souls go to the right place. It doesn’t matter if we’re tired or overworking ourselves, our purpose in life is to serve Death and do as they say,” Craig said.

“Wow...sounds morbid,” Tweek sighed. “I swear, the way you talk about rules and doing what’s right makes me think you’re like one of those stupid angels,” Tweek said.

Craig frowned, “I am not an angel, I will never be an angel, and you know what? Fuck them,” Craig said.

Tweek was surprised by the sudden hatred towards angels, it almost brought a smile on Tweek’s face, “oh? Does someone not like angels?” Tweek asked.

“...” Craig doesn’t say anything.

Tweek rolled his eyes and brought out the scythe, “come on...tell me,” Tweek smirked.

“....” Craig sighed as he started talking, “at first, I never really cared about angels or demons, I just found them as a necessity to bring order and make sure souls are in the right place,” Craig said.

“But what changed?” Tweek asked.

“....Well...seeing all the souls looking happy with the idea that they were going to Heaven...I came to think that Heaven was the better place, and actually grew to like angels more. So in the end...I became more calm when I knew I’d be taking souls to Heaven...but that all changed when one job didn’t go the way as the soul wanted. I had to reap the soul of a child who died so young, and the entire time, the child cried. She didn’t try to run, but she didn’t stop crying, even when I tried to calm her down. I just took her to Heaven to meet with the angel that will pick her up. Of course...the angel that had to pick her up was this one particular one that I knew all too well,” Craig sighed.

“....Are you talking about that one blonde angel from earlier?” Tweek asked.

Craig frowned, “yes...his name is Kenny. You could say we were close at one point, but it all changed when I brought Kenny the little girl. Kenny stared at her, and instead of having a happy expression, he looked at me with disgust. He managed to calm the girl down and bring her to Heaven, but he turned towards me, telling me if I felt good for reaping the soul of an innocent child,” Craig said, his eyes narrowing, “I didn’t...I never felt good when doing my job at all...but it’s just how things are...and I had no choice. I don’t decide when someone dies, and I especially don’t decide when I take their soul, I simply do what I am told,” Craig said.

“....Sounds about right,” Tweek said.

“...Ever since then...Kenny has been looking at me with a look of distrust and disgust. Telling me off for not being more...courteous...even though I kept telling him that I’m simply doing my job, but he never got it. It didn’t take long before other angels started looking at me the same way...and honestly...I’m fucking tired of it,” Craig sighed, “and that’s why I started to dislike angels...they are quick to judge even when they should know I’m simply doing my job,” Craig said.

“Yeah...angels can be real pricks, but at least for us demons, we’re pricks on purpose. They’re pricks just to make themselves look all holy and pure,” Tweek scoffed, “it’s one of the reasons why I hate angels,” Tweek said.

“...But weren’t you a Catholic before you became this? What changed?” Craig asked.

“....” Tweek frowned, “that they didn’t stop my parents from killing me...that they didn’t even intervene and prevent my soul from being taken to Hell...that they didn’t even try to help me or answer my prayers. Just because I was sacrificed to Satan unwillingly, they just gave up on me...no helping me...no telling me that everything was going to go right, no convincing my parents that this was a stupid and sinful idea...they just...let it happen,” Tweek said.

“...Angels are powerful creatures...but they aren’t that powerful. Just like how demons can’t fully interact with a human unless they have died...angels can’t actually interact with humans aside from giving them miracles every now and then,” Craig said.

“Still...they’re pricks,” Tweek said.

Craig smiled at that, “yes...yes they are,” Craig said.

Seeing how calmer the reaper was being, Tweek decided that maybe the two should spend the rest of the day having fun. “Come on,” Tweek grabbed Craig’s arm and started pulling him along.

“Where are we going now? I thought you wanted to take a break,” Craig sighed.

“We are going to take a break, a fun break,” Tweek grinned.

Tweek dragged the reaper around, making sure he remembered the way he needed to go. Not once did Tweek tell Craig where they are going, or what they were doing, which concerned the reaper very much.

“Where are we going?” Craig said.

“Just shut up and follow me,” Tweek said. As the two kept walking, Craig noticed loud noises in the distance. When Craig looked up, his eyes widened when he saw they were getting close to what looked like an amusement park. “I may hate humanity now...but that doesn’t mean I hate some of the things humans have created, such as this amusement park,” Tweek grinned.

“You dragged me all the way here just so you can go on a few rides?” Craig asked.

Tweek huffed, “not just rides! There’s also games, food, and shows...oh and a few poor souls we can trick along the way,” Tweek said.

Craig sighed, “how are we supposed to get in there? As you know, we’re visible at the moment...or at least you’re stuck being visible,” Craig said.

“Tch, just because humans can see me doesn’t mean they can see me in the sky,” Tweek looked around before grabbed Craig and taking the both of them to a few trees to hide behind. Tweek then took out his wings and grabbed Craig, “hold on tight,” Tweek said.

“You know I can fly myself, right?” Craig asked.

“True...but this is more fun,” Tweek then flew the both of them up in the sky as high as they could so no one would notice them. Once they spotted a safe place to land, Tweek quickly dived down and landed. They quickly hid behind a giant tent where no one could see them. “Coast is clear, no one noticed us,” Tweek grinned.

“Are we seriously going to be walking around this amusement park like this?” Craig asked.

“...You have a point, you stick out like a sore thumb,” Tweek said.

“What’s wrong with how I dress?” Craig asked.

“Dude, you’re literally a guy wearing a black cloak and a hood on. I’m sure people will find you suspicious,” Tweek then held up his hand, “let’s get you some normal looking clothes,” Tweek snapped his fingers and Craig’s clothes began to change into a normal dark blue hoodie, black jeans, and sneakers.

“W-what did you do!?” Craig exclaimed.

“All I did was use my illusion powers. Don’t worry, your real clothes are fine, and at least with this it’ll be easier to walk around, and it’s quite nice on you,” Tweek smiled.

“.....” Craig’s face began to turn red as he used his hands to cover his face.

“Are you still conscious about your face?” Tweek asked.

“I may look like a human, but that doesn’t mean I like showing my face that much,” Craig said.

Tweek rolled his eyes, “Ugh, you’re making this complicated than it has to be, and I feel like you’re a poor excuse of a reaper if you are too shy to even show your face to souls,” Tweek snapped his fingers and a hat appeared on top of Craig’s head. “There, this will be a good substitute. The flaps there covers most of your face, and you can pull it down to cover your eyes if you’re that uneasy, and over all...it’s pretty cute on you,” Tweek smiled.

“....” Craig felt his cheeks getting warm at the compliment and he immediately pulled the hat down using the flaps on the sides, “fuck you,” Craig said.

“Still not used to compliments I see,” Tweek chuckled.

The two began walking around, seeing all the sights around them. Tweek smiled as he saw all the rides and games, it’s been a long time since he went to places like this, he’s usually too busy trying to raise his quota or having to deal with Satan and the other demons in Hell. It’s also been a long time since Tweek has been to a place like this with another person, even if that person would rather be anywhere but there.

“Come on, negative Nancy, let’s go check out the games,” Tweek said.

Craig sighed and started following Tweek. They decided to check out the water gun game where they had to shoot at the clown statues’ mouths and pop the balloon before the other person. Tweek grinned and walked over to play that one.

“Come on, Craig. Join me,” Tweek said, “we can battle to the death for this,” Tweek said.

“It’s a water shooting game, there is no death, and also, I’m not playing a childish game like that,” Craig said, crossing his arms.

Tweek huffed, “fine, killjoy. Just wait there for me then,” Tweek said.

Tweek walked over to the stall where there were other people already there, and joined in on the game. Before they could start, the one attending the game looked at Tweek.

“That'll be five bucks,” the guy said.

Tweek huffed, but then put on a smile. “Of course,” Tweek had his hand behind his back, and using his imp powers created a fake five dollar bill. He hands the bill towards the guy.

The guy looked at it, making sure it wasn’t fake or anything, seeing it look real enough, the guy put the five dollar bill into the cash box. After waiting a bit longer, the game finally started.

Tweek grinned as he pointed the water gun towards the clown’s mouth, making sure to stay in the center. “Ha ha ha ha! Die die die die!” Tweek grinned as he kept shooting at the clown. A few of the other customers looked at him weirdly, but kept their focus on the game.

After a bit, Tweek noticed that one of the players was actually ahead of him, and Tweek narrowed his eyes as he tried his best to catch up. However, after ten more seconds, the game was over, and Tweek lost.

As the person who did win cheered with their family, Tweek got up and walked back towards Craig, who was watching the entire time. “Hey...it’s alright...second place isn’t so...bad,” Craig said, just waiting for the moment that Tweek will blow up in anger. However, what happened next surprised the reaper.

“Ha ha ha! That was so much fun!” Tweek laughed, a smile spread across his face.

“...Y-you’re not angry?”

“Angry? Why would I be angry?” Tweek asked.

“Because...you lost,” Craig pointed out.

Tweek rolled his eyes, “dude, I may be a mischievous imp who wants nothing more than the destruction of humanity, I don’t get mad over stuff like this. These games were made to be fun, not get angry if I lose. So what if I lost? I had fun, and that’s all that matters,” Tweek smiled.

Craig was surprised by how mature sounding that was, and was even more surprised by how genuine the imp’s smile was, especially since the imp has done nothing but smirk or put on a fake smile the entire day they’ve been together.

“...So...you’re having fun right now?” Craig asked.

Tweek grinned, “well duh, and you should start having fun too instead of having that stick up your butt,” Tweek smirked, “now come on, let’s check out the other games, and this time, I’ll crush those pathetic meat bags!” Tweek exclaimed. Tweek then ran off, laughing while Craig followed him, a bit stunned.

The two continued to enjoy their time at the amusement park, even Craig was starting to lighten up and actually play a few games here and there, even if Tweek kept pestering him to play a few. It was surprisingly fun for the reaper, even if he was enjoying this day with imp who is basically holding him hostage.

The two played games, rode a few rides here and there, and even watched a show. The next stop they decided to visit was a haunted house, even though the two weren’t really scared of such things, they still wanted to go in just for the fun of it.

“Tch, it’s not even that dark, if they really want to make this place more scary, they should cut off these glow sticks and all the lights here,” Tweek sighed.

“Um...then the people visiting would have a hard time seeing, wouldn’t they? Unlike us, humans can’t see in the dark at all,” Craig said, “I’m surprise you don’t know that since you were human once.”

Tweek rolled his eyes, “right right...forgot about that. I’ve been a demon for about a hundred years, I forgot about how fragile and flawed my human body was,” Tweek sighed.

“Uh huh,” Craig sighed.

As they were turning the corner, they noticed that they were in an area where there were fake gravestones, plastic trees, animatronic crows, and the sound of lightning and thunder. As they took a few steps in, an animatronic reaper jumped out, pretending to slash at them.

“...Pff...look, he almost looks like you,” Tweek chuckled.

Craig glared at him, seeing no resemblance at all since the reaper in front of them had red eyes, and was pretty much the stereotypical reaper with the skeleton wearing a black robe. “Ha ha...very funny,” Craig huffed.

Tweek kept chuckling as they entered the next area. As they walked around, they realized the entire room was red, with fake flames, silhouettes of what appeared to be demons flying, and fake skulls on the ground. An imp animatronic jumped out from the corner, waving a pitchfork, and sticking out its slit tongue. The imp was entirely red, bald, and looked more goofy than scary.

Craig smiled, “well this guy could almost be your twin. You related or something?” Craig smirked.

Tweek glared at him before sticking out his tongue at the reaper, “this guy would be lucky if he looked anything like me! Ugh, and what’s with humans always thinking that demons have slit tongues anyways? Sure, there was the whole snake thing from the Garden of Eden story and whatnot, but we’re more closer to goats than snakes, come on,” Tweek huffed.

Craig chuckled for a bit and the two continued on, making fun of all the monsters and actors that were trying to scare them. Pointing out how flawed some of the things there were, and just laughing their heads off at how humorous the place was than scary. The two were laughing so much that the other patrons started to laugh too, and making the entire haunted house not that scary anymore, much to the dismay of the workers there, who were now pissed that they weren’t able to scare anyone because of Craig and Tweek.

After Craig and Tweek finished walking through the haunted house, they were met with the guy who was operating the haunted house. He banned the two from the haunted house and told them that they were ruining the illusion for the other customers.

Craig and Tweek left, but Tweek was pissed at being talked to like that. “Your haunted house wasn’t even that scary, and what illusions!? You call cardboard, styrofoam, and a sound track as an illusion!? Pah!” Tweek spat on the ground to be more disrespectful, and it took Craig to pull Tweek away before they were kicked out of the park entirely.

“Come on, we’re supposed to be having fun, remember?”

“Fine...but fuck that guy. If he ever ends up in Hell, I would love to see his ass getting tortured for all eternity,” Tweek said.

“Of course you would,” Craig sighed, but had a small smile on his face.

As they continued walking, Tweek stopped when he saw the Ferris Wheel, he grabbed Craig’s hand and pointed to it, “let’s go on that one!”

Craig checked the time, seeing how it was getting late, “this will have to be the last thing then, it’s getting late and I’m sure the park will be closing soon,” Craig said.

“That’s fine, I want to end today with the Ferris Wheel,” Tweek smiled, looking as if he had fond memories of the Ferris Wheel.

“...Okay, let’s go,” Craig said. Tweek nodded and the two headed towards the ride. 

After waiting in line for a bit, the two finally got into one of the carts together, and were soon in the air, seeing the entire amusement park. 

Tweek looked around, smiling. “This was so fun, I don’t remember the last time I've been to the amusement park,” Tweek said.

“Did you go when you were human?” Craig asked.

Tweek looked down, “yeah...around six...I think. I remember loving the Ferris Wheel with my mom, she would always point out the pretty sights to me,” Tweek said, having a smile on his face, but he soon frowned, “but I bet she only said all that just to distract me while dad was probably doing some shady business the entire time,” Tweek said.

“Shady business?” Craig asked.

“Yeah...my old man was desperate to keep his business running well, he even resulted in adding drugs to coffee just to get his customers addicted. It was messed up. I didn’t know until after I got to Hell, Satan told me the whole truth about my parents...and what they did,” Tweek sighed.

“...It couldn’t have been all bad...right? I mean...sure...they killed you when you were ten...but...you still had fond memories of them before that, right? They couldn’t have been all bad,” Craig said.

Tweek sighed, “I tried thinking that too, even after I got my heart cut out...but Satan told me the truth. Turns out...I was an accident. They didn’t really wanted a child, and even thought of abandoning me,” Tweek said.

“But what happened? What changed their mind?” Craig asked.

Tweek’s frowned, “turns out...they got more business when people saw that they had a kid, and I guess customers showing pity for a poor family was enough for my parents to keep me around for awhile, even acting like good parents just so I’d be happy and would easily do whatever they say,” Tweek sighed, “but I guess...as soon as I got older, they realized that having me around wasn’t going to cut it anymore...and that’s when they started doing more illegal stuff...and even...asking Satan for a deal,” Tweek sighed.

“....” Craig sat back, staring at the moon that was already up in the sky, “....a hundred years...and making a deal with Satan...well...I’m pretty sure your parents are dead by now...and should be in Hell. Have you...ever visited them?”

“...No,” Tweek sighed.

“Why not? I thought you were the type who would love to see those who wronged you in anyway getting tortured,” Craig said.

“...I may like seeing humans getting tortured for the heck of it...and I may hate my parents for what they’ve done to me...but...in the end...they’re still my parents...and the idea of seeing them tortured feels...wrong in my stomach. I don’t like thinking about it, but I also don’t want to see them. I’m just glad Hell is a big place, and souls are usually stuck in one place...so...it’s less likely I’ll bump into them,” Tweek said.

“...I see,” Craig said before going silent.

Tweek eyed the reaper from the corner of his eye, “so...what’s your deal then?”

“What?”

“The whole...you loving humans, even going as far as looking like them all the time. What’s the story behind that?” Tweek asked.

Craig frowned, “there is no story, and for the last time, I don’t love humans,” Craig sighed, but he looked down before leaned back in his seat, “...but...I do admire them...or should I say...I admire their life.”

“Huh?” Tweek was confused.

“...If you ever have a job where you deal with death each and everyday…well...it can be tiring...or more like...it makes you feel...empty. I’m used to it, and all reapers should be used to it. After all...we were made by Death itself, and they created reapers to only care about our job, taking care of souls, and making sure each and every soul goes to the right place,” Craig said. “...I felt...tired and empty from being around the dead all the time...but then...I noticed the people around the dead. Even when someone who has passed away is laying right there...there are still people around them and all over that continue to live their lives happily. Even the people mourning will continue to live their lives happily. I always wondered why humans continue to be happy...even though they know they’ll end up dead and in the ground one day...but I realized that even if they knew they’ll die...they continue to enjoy life, they continue to not worry about what is to happen, and care about what’s happening at that moment,” Craig smiled, “it’s almost funny how oblivious humans can be...and yet...even when they are oblivious...they continue to live their lives to the fullest. Sure...humans have flaws, and not everyone is a saint or a decent person...but...how they live their life...and how they seem to enjoy the moment...I can’t help but be envious of it, that I wish I was like them...being able to feel happy...being able to feel...alive...and not always...sad when I have to deal with the next soul I visit,” Craig said.

“....So pretty much...you look like this and feel sorry for humans because...you want to be like them?” Tweek asked.

“....Well...unlike you...this is the only life I know. I only know how to be a reaper, and though your life as a human was short...you got a chance to live fully...and oblivious to everything before you died...so in a way...I’m also jealous of the past life you had...and wish I could be in your shoe,” Craig said.

“You do not want to be in my shoes. We both know how that will end,” Tweek frowned.

“I know...but even if it’s for one day...I’d be...happy,” Craig said.

“....” Tweek doesn’t say anything, and just stared at the moon with Craig.

Once the ride was over, the two decided to call it. Of course, Craig wasn’t sure where they were going now, so he had to ask Tweek.

“So what now?” Craig asked.

Tweek smiled, “we’re heading home,” Tweek said.

“Home?” Craig asked, “you do realize that reapers work 24/7. We don’t have homes nor do we take breaks,” Craig said.

“Well I need to take a break and I have a home in Hell, and since you can’t leave my side since I have your scythe, you’ll be coming home with me...like a puppy that I found on the side of the road,” Tweek smiled

Craig frowned, “you’re taking me to your home in Hell?” Craig said.

“Pretty much,” Tweek grinned.

“You’re going to get us both killed, you know that right?” Craig said, “besides...you still haven’t gotten back to normal, remember?”

“Right...that,” Tweek sighed. He looked at Craig before letting out a sigh. He grabbed Craig’s hand, took out the scythe, and placed Craig’s hand on the scythe, but keeping a tight grip on the scythe himself. “Try to run off with this thing and I’ll hunt you down and turn you into a turd,” Tweek said.

“....You’re actually letting me touch my scythe now?” Craig asked.

“It’s not that I’m starting to trust you, but I don’t want to anger the boss if he knows something is up with my body, so hurry up,” Tweek said.

“....” Craig nodded and began the spell. As the blue flames surrounded them, Craig began to say what he wants, “I want Tweek to be back to normal, that I don’t want humans to be able to see him anymore,” Craig said.

The tingling feeling got stronger and before any of them knew it, it was over. The flames died down, and the two looked at each other, feeling normal.

“Did it work?” Tweek asked.

“...There’s a human over there, try it out,” Craig said.

Tweek nodded and rushed over, he stepped in front of the human who was busy talking to someone on the phone, and haven’t noticed Tweek at all.

“Okay...Bill, I need you to pick up my dry cleaning tomorrow morning….I know it’s sudden, but I’m busy, and I’m not paying you to not do what I tell you to do, so just do it...I don’t care if you have to go in for surgery tomorrow morning, just reschedule...it’s that bad? Really?”

Tweek stepped towards the guy and taking a deep breath, he yelled, “hey fuck face, you look like something that was chewed up, spit out, and was left lingering on the sidewalk for fifty years! Also, is this how you normally smell, or did someone take a big shit and waft the stink onto you?” Tweek exclaimed.

“....Look, can’t you just reschedule someway? The dry cleaners are on the way to the hospital…I don’t want to ask someone else, I’m the one paying you here.” The guy turned his back towards Tweek and walked off, completely oblivious to Tweek’s presence.

Tweek stared at him before grinning back at Craig. “It worked!”

Craig smiled, “good for you,” Craig sighed, “shall we go?” Craig asked.

Tweek nodded. Tweek took out his pitchfork and opened a hole to Hell. As the two walked closer, Craig stared at it, not sure if this was a good idea.

“We still have a problem, I don’t look like a demon,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled, “I can fix that,” Tweek snapped his fingers and fake horns, wings, and a tail appeared on Craig’s body, even his legs were changed to look like goat legs.

“This is really weird,” Craig said, feeling uneasy.

“I don’t know, if you ask me, you look ten times better like this,” Tweek said, giving Craig a flirtatious wink.

Craig frowned, “can we just go already?” Craig sighed.

“Got it,” Tweek grabbed Craig’s hand and the two headed inside the hole together.

Once inside Hell, Craig looked around, already feeling the extreme heat around them. Craig saw the demons flying around, and felt uncomfortable when heard the screams from souls that were there.

“I know it’s a health hazard and would never win an award in those neighborhood home events, but it’s home,” Tweek smiled. “Come on, let’s head to my place,” Tweek said as he grabbed Craig’s hand and started guiding him through Hell. “Let’s get to my place quickly cause I really really really don’t want to bump into anyone, especially this demon, Er-”

“Well well well, if it isn’t Tweek!”

Tweek tensed up and quickly stepped in front of Craig, pushing his head down as if trying to hide him, “hey...Cartman...what’s up?” Tweek said, looking back at Cartman and Craig.

“Tweek, you’re gonna snap my neck,” Craig said, but Tweek quickly covered his mouth.

“Everything’s good, just get another praise from the boss, so yeah...I’m definitely getting that promotion soon,” Cartman snickered, he then noticed Craig behind Tweek, “who’s your friend there?” Cartman asked.

“Hm? Oh...him? He’s...Craig...the new guy,” Tweek said.

“New guy? There wasn't any mention of a new guy,” Cartman said.

“Oh...well...you know how busy Satan can be, and besides, you really think anyone is gonna care who’s new around here? Obviously not, hell, remember how no one made a welcome party for when I arrived in Hell? So it’s obvious why no one knows about…Craig here,” Tweek said.

“I guess you’re right...but what’s he doing with a sack of shit like you?” Cartman asked.

Craig frowned at the rude comment, but Tweek kept doing most of the talking, “oh well...Satan just assigned me to show the new guy around, even letting him crash at my place until he finds a nice spot to settle, you know how it goes for the new guys,” Tweek said.

“Oh really?” Cartman huffed, “hey, newbie. Better not get close to this one. Ever since he came to Hell, he’s been a fuck up. Satan changed his job twice, and he still can’t do his job properly. If you wanna make it around here, you shouldn’t hang around this piece of shit,” Cartman said.

Craig frowned and glared at him before he spoke up, “yeah well compared to how you’re acting and possibly how everyone else must be acting, I think he’s a better demon than any of you jerks, so I’ll take my chances,” Craig said.

Both Cartman and Tweek were surprised by the comment, but Tweek quickly grabbed Craig’s arm and pulled him along, “forgive him, Craig can be a bit...sassy at times. He’ll grow out of it,” Tweek then pulled Craig along, “come on, let’s head home.”

Cartman stared at them, particularly at Craig, but Craig kept glaring at him before turning his attention back to Tweek and continued to follow him. Once they were away from Cartman, Tweek let out a sigh of relief and looked at Criag.

“What the fuck was that about? You could have blown our cover!” Tweek exclaimed.

“That guy was being an asshole,” Craig said.

“That’s the point! Everyone here is an asshole! It’s Hell!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Yeah, but even so...people you work with shouldn't be belittling you like that, you’re all working for the same goal, so why try to fight and make fun of each other? It’s kinda counterproductive if you ask me,” Craig said.

“Oh what? Your coworkers are more respectful?” Tweek asked.

“Well...I don’t interact with other reapers that much, but on the few times we do...I say...yes...they are...extremely. We don’t compete against each other, and we all feel the same way about our work and how we think about it,” Craig said.

“Sounds like paradise, but this is Hell. It’s full of chaos and disorder. So of course no one here is going to be friendly with each other. If anything, this isn’t a job, it’s more like a competition. We compete to get on Satan’s good side, knowing full well that if Satan has your back, no one in Hell can mess with you,” Tweek said.

“That type of environment isn’t very good, and your boss should probably do something about it,” Craig said.

“Dude...again...it’s Hell...of course the work environment is going to be shitty,” Tweek sighed.

The soon reached Tweek’s place, which to Craig’s surprise was a small house. Tweek opened the door and the two headed inside. Tweek then quickly locked the door and let out a tired sigh.

“Oh thank Satan that we’re home, my wings are killing me from going around all day,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, today has been really...really fucked up. You stole my scythe, we almost got caught by the cops, learning how to use the scythe in a new way, and then going to an amusement park. I still can’t believe this all happened in one day,” Craig sighed.

“I know, right?” Tweek chuckled as he sat down on the couch in the room, “come, sit,” Tweek said.

Craig sighed and sat down, “so...is this going to be how things will be for the next few weeks? I help you with your job and hope that I’ll get my scythe back?” Craig asked.

Tweek sighed, “look...I know I can be an asshole and maybe I do take things too extremely...but...I’m not all that bad...or...I try not to be too bad. I promise...I’ll return your scythe when I reach my quota and am able to use my powers better.”

Craig sighed, “well with you with my scythe, I guess I don’t have a choice, do I?” Craig sighed.

Tweek smiled, “now you’re getting it,” Tweek grinned, “besides...if today ended with fun, think of how much fun it’ll be tomorrow and then the next day after that, and so on!” week grinned.

“Yeah….I’m so thrilled,” Craig rolled his eyes.

“For a reaper, you sure talk in a sarcastic voice a lot,” Tweek said.

Craig shrugged, “I guess spending an entire day with a psychotic imp has gotten to me,” Craig said.

Tweek stared at Craig before laughing, and Craig looked at the imp with a small smile.

The two knew that the next few days were going to be hell, but it seemed like they were going to have to make things work for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Reapers are known for being calm, quiet, and neutral beings that don’t care much for what is right or wrong. All they care about is progress and getting the job done. So to them, they don’t care how bad someone has been, or how good. All they want is to make sure all the souls they’ve collected end up in the right place. They do not create mischief, and they certainly do not express themselves that much. It was unheard of for a reaper to be causing any pain or panic.

Imps are devilish creatures who love to spread chaos and tragedy. Imps are usually considered evil to humans, and imps love to see humans being tortured and in pain. No imp cares about much of anything, especially other beings like them. All they know is mischief and would never let their personal feelings get in the way of that. Imps aren’t kind, they love seeing everyone in pain, and they definitely love to spread the word of Satan to human souls just so they’ll end up in Hell for more torture and fun.

Such creatures are considered polar opposites, right next to demons and angels. Such creatures would never interact with each other, nor would they care about the other. However, both do have a goal of having progress in their work, but that’s about it. So it’s unlikely to see a reaper and an imp working together in any way.

“Oh oh! We should totally create a giant spider that will crawl towards them and pretend to eat them up...or maybe actually have it eat them and they’ll end up going inside their bell that’s like a surreal and spooky carnival ride, and they can’t escape and have to watch these horrible scenes for hours until they are finally let out!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Absolutely not,” Craig sighed.

It’s been a few days since Craig and Tweek started working together, and today was another job that Craig was forced to help Tweek with. Even though Craig felt guilty for hurting innocent humans, there wasn’t much he could do, not with Tweek controlling him with his own scythe. So Craig had to play along if he was ever going to get his scythe back.

Tweek pouted as they started walking to their next victim’s house, “you’re no fun, and besides, an illusion like that takes a lot of energy. Don’t you want me to get better at my powers? If I get better, then the quicker it’ll be for me to return your scythe,” Tweek smirked.

Craig sighed, “what point is there since you’re not making much progress. You haven’t even been practicing for a week now,” Craig said.

Tweek looked away, “I got...distracted,” Tweek said.

“Tweek.”

“Okay!” Tweek blushed, “I’m embarrassed.”

“Of what?” Craig asked.

“Of...having to practice in front of someone. I usually do it in the comfort of my home where no one bugs me...and besides...I get sick so much when I try using the big spells, I end up barfing my guts out,” Tweek said.

“Sounds like someone is shy,” Craig said.

“Says the guy who doesn’t like showing his face even though he’s disguised to look like a disgusting human,” Tweek huffed.

Craig opened his mouth to argue, but stopped, “...touche,” Craig said.

Tweek smirked in victory.

Tweek was surprised by how much fun he’s been having the past few days. Normally, he’d be stressed with work and pleasing Satan, but now, he’s enjoying his job with the reaper around, especially since it feels like he’s the boss since he’s basically ordering the reaper to do as he says. It was a nice change of pace to be in charge for once. Of course, he still got annoyed whenever the reaper sassed him or kept telling him what he was doing was wrong, or even saying that some of his ideas were too cruel, but what did he expect, reapers aren’t anything like demons.

As the two were walking to the house they needed to be, Tweek stopped when he heard the sound of an ice cream truck. He turned his head and saw the truck parked next to the sidewalk, and kids already waiting in line to buy some ice cream. Tweek stared at the truck for a solid minute.

“...You want some ice cream?” Craig asked.

“Hm? Oh...no...it’s just…” Tweek stared at the truck sadly, “I remember how I used to beg my parents to lend me a dollar just so I could get some ice cream. They would always tell me no since they didn’t want me wasting money on ice cream...but then one day...they said yes when I asked them for a dollar,” Tweek smiled, “...but thinking back...I think the reason they said yes that day was because there were a few people at our house, and all the kids that came to visit were already outside getting ice cream. I bet they acted all nice in order to get more customers for their business,” Tweek frowned.

“....” Craig stared at the ice cream truck before walking over. He turned himself visible, and was glad that he was still wearing the disguise that Tweek made for him, so no one would suspect a thing as he was walking over.

“C-Craig, what are you-”

“Two cherry popsicles please,” Craig said. Craig then handed two dollars to the ice cream man, and came back with two popsicles.

“Where the hell did you get money from?”

“Well money isn’t that hard to create from thin air,” Craig said, he then handed the popsicle to Tweek.

“...Why are you giving me this?” Tweek asked, taking the popsicle and staring at it.

“What? You don’t like cherry?” Craig asked.

“No...it’s...weird that you bought me ice cream. Is it because I told you my life story or something and are just pitying me?” Tweek asked.

“No, I bought you that because I knew you’d end up staring at that truck for another few minutes and I think we should be more productive instead of standing here waiting for you to get out of your nostalgia trip,” Craig sighed.

“...Hm…” Tweek takes a lick of his ice cream, “nice choice of words, said the wrong thing and I’d have you dancing in the nude,” Tweek chuckled.

“Of course you would,” Craig said, giving the imp a small smile.

Tweek chuckled and the two continued on their way.

Though Craig hated to admit it, he was starting to get used to the imp’s antics, even finding some of his quirks to be entertaining. Maybe it was the fact that Tweek was once human and is curious about his human life, or maybe it’s because Tweek was quite different from most demons he has seen. Whatever it was, Craig was starting to not mind being stuck with this imp for awhile.

Of course, this somewhat peaceful partnership hasn’t gone unnoticed.

One day in the morning, Craig was bringing a soul to Heaven. He opened the door, and who to step out to greet the soul was none other than Kenny. Craig hated seeing him whenever it was his turn to pick up souls, but he had to bite his tongue and not say anything. After all, arguing with an angel will lead to God getting upset, and when God is upset, God will talk to Death, and Death will not be happy to know that one of their reapers has been fighting instead of working.

Once the soul entered Heaven, Craig was about to leave, but Kenny stopped him. “Craig...I would like to speak to you.”

“....” Craig sighed, wondering what Kenny was going to tell him off for this time. “Yes?”

“...I’ve noticed that you haven’t been working like usual. Usually, you’d be reaping five souls a day...but now...I barely see you around. Is everything okay?” Kenny asked, sounding concerned.

Craig wasn’t sure if he was being sincere or is actually pissed that Craig isn’t working hard enough. “Nothing is wrong. I’m simply doing one job a day these days. Been busy with other things,” Craig said.

“Other things? Since when do reapers have other things to worry about?” Kenny asked.

“It’s...complicated,” Craig said, “anyways...I’m just helping someone with their job,” Craig said.

“Another reaper?” Kenny asked.

“...Not...particularly,” Craig said, “anyways, I need to go. They are waiting for me.” Craig once again tried to leave, but Tweek stopped him.

“That scythe you’re holding...it doesn’t look like your normal scythe,” Kenny said.

“Yes it is,” Craig said.

“No it doesn’t...it looks...different...and shorter,” Kenny said.

Craig cursed Tweek for not making this replica of his scythe more similar. Though Craig had practically begged Tweek to let him have a temporary scythe for his job, he kinda wished he had done a better job at replicating it better.

“You must be imagining things. This really is my scythe,” Craig then turned, “I need to leave now.”

“Wait,” Kenny said, “I still have much to talk to you...I feel like you’re doing something...impure.”

“...Impure? Don’t give me your holy bullshit. I’m a reaper, not an angel. I bring death, not save souls and give them a holy life,” Craig said.

“Craig...just because you’re a reaper doesn’t mean you should be swayed by evil,” Kenny said.

“Tch...well aren’t you a bit of a hypocrite,” Craig said, “if I recall...you didn’t actually have a holy life in your past life as a human. Don’t forget...I was the one who reaped your soul all those years ago, Mr. McCormick,” Craig said.

Kenny went silent as he remembered the things he did before. The bad life he had, and how in the end, he was saved by God as he was close to death, then how he devoted the rest of his life being good and holy. The day Kenny died was the day he would be taken to Heaven, and the day he met the reaper that stood before him.

“...I know I lived in sin before, Craig, but look at me now. I just don’t want to see you going somewhere you’ll regret,” Kenny said.

“...I’m not human though, Kenny. I’ll never be one...so it doesn’t matter if I act good or bad...I’ll end up staying where I am. I’m a reaper...not a human like you once were,” Craig said. Craig then turned and left, this time, Kenny didn’t stop him.

Craig hated him, not just for all the judgemental comments and telling Craig off for simply doing his job, but he hated how Kenny kept urging Craig to be a better person, even though it wouldn’t matter since Craig doesn’t have a soul like humans. The realization of this only made Craig more and more upset, making him realize that he will never be like them, he will never be human. Craig was a reaper, born a reaper, will live as a reaper, and worse case scenario, might die as a reaper.

So what’s the point in knowing the good and bad? All he knows is that some things were better than others, and you can’t be all good nor bad. That is something Craig realized throughout the years he has existed. Watching these humans, seeing how some were more good, some were more bad, but then there were those that weren’t all good nor bad, and yet he never understood how someone like them ended up in Heaven or Hell. It’s almost as if those types of humans would end up somewhere by random chance. If that was the case, Craig really didn’t want to hear any of Kenny’s spiel of being good, not when Heaven doesn’t pay that much attention to those that weren’t completely good.

“...” Craig sighed, feeling upset. He knew that he shouldn’t be upset over something meaningless to reapers, and yet...he was. Usually, Craig ignored these feelings, but now, he couldn’t ignore them, it almost felt like they were growing in his chest. Craig felt like he should be doing something, and yet wasn’t sure what. He wanted to relieve his stress, but wasn’t sure how since he never had the need to relieve stress. He only had his work to keep him busy. “...Shit…” Craig frowned as he quickly walked over to the place that Tweek told him to meet him at.

As soon as Craig spotted the imp at the park where they were meeting up, he noticed that the imp was practicing his skills, and managed to make a giant fireball from his hands. Tweek noticed the reaper and grinned as he got up from the bench he was sitting at and rushed over towards the reaper.

“Look, I finally managed to create fireballs! This time, I didn’t feel sick! Guess all that practicing is starting to pay off. I can’t wait to be able to create giant monsters and surreal scenery to scare those humans,” Tweek chuckled.

“Good for you,” Craig sighed.

“How was delivering the dead?” Tweek asked as he juggled with the fireball.

“Same as always,” Craig said.

“....” Tweek looked at Craig, noticing the strain on Craig’s voice. “You sound tired. What? Did you have to walk for a long time? I thought reapers can just open up a door anywhere they are,” Tweek said.

“It’s not that...just...stressed,” Craig said.

“Oh? I never knew a reaper could get stressed. I always thought you guys were too busy being gloomy,” Tweek said.

“Yeah well...today is...different,” Craig sighed, thinking about Kenny.

“....You know what makes me feel better when I’m stressed?” Tweek asked.

“What?” Craig asked.

“I do my job,” Tweek smiled.

Craig rolled his eyes, “well it’s not like I can do my job since you’ve told me helping you was our top priority,” Craig said.

Tweek rolled his eyes, “no, I mean my job. How about I let you plan out today’s prank on our unlucky victims? I’m sure you’ll feel much better,” Tweek said.

“What about your points? Aren’t you supposed to be earning them yourself?” Craig asked.

Tweek smiled, “as long as I’m involved a tiny bit, I’ll be fine. Now come on,” Tweek grabbed Craig’s hand and started pulling him towards the house they needed to go.

The two reached the house they needed to be. The victim on Tweek’s list was a middle aged man who wasn’t married, has a job as a construction worker, and liked to gamble online every now and then. As Tweek pulled up the information about the man, he looked at Craig and handed him the info.

“Alright, what’s your plan?”

“We’re seriously doing this?” Craig asked.

“Look man, you obviously aren’t acting right, and now you’ve gotten me...concerned for you,” Tweek said.

“Concerned...you?” Craig said.

Tweek sighed, “just give this a try. I’m telling you, this is what you need. The perfect stress reliever,” Tweek said.

“By scaring and possibly giving stress to someone else?” Craig said.

“Just get in there,” Tweek pushed Craig inside the house.

The moment the two stepped in, both of them began coughing at how much cigarette smoke was in the room. They covered their noses, obviously bothered by it.

“Ugh...cigarettes, one of the things that causes humans to have shorter lives,” Craig coughed, “I’m surprised you’re bothered by this,” Craig said.

“Hey, just because I’m from Hell and there’s smoke from all the fires around doesn’t mean I actually like the smell. Hell...I never liked the smell of this crap when I was a human,” Tweek huffed. Tweek then took out the scythe and handed it to Craig.

“You’re giving it to me?” Craig asked.

“Hell no,” Tweek said, “I’m letting you touch you, and making sure that what you’re about to plan is a good prank. Now come up with something big and horrendous,” Tweek said.

“....” Craig grabbed the scythe and started thinking. Since he was going to be doing most of the work that day, he thought of something small. First thing Craig thought about were spiders. Most humans don’t like spiders, so maybe a spider would be a perfect scare tactic. Knowing what he wanted, Craig thought hard on what he wanted, and a tiny spider soon appeared on his hand.

“....A spider?” Tweek asked.

“What? You’ve thought of spiders before,” Craig said.

“Yeah...multiple spiders. The kind that eat flesh, the kind that swarms the entire house and makes people have anxiety. You summoned...one spider...one, tiny, barely noticeable spider,” Tweek said, “it’s not even a black widow or wolf spider either,” Tweek sighed.

“Well sorry, but I’m a reaper, not a prankster,” Craig sighed.

“Hm...well you got the right idea...but let’s fix it a bit,” Tweek then snapped his fingers, using his illusion powers. “Let’s make this spider as big as this room...and have it scare this guy, and maybe...even make it look like it’s gonna eat him,” Tweek said.

“Isn’t that a bit much?” Craig asked.

“Not really, now watch,” Tweek said.

The spider soon jumped out of Craig’s hand and began moving towards where the man was. Once the spider was in front of the man, the spider began to grow. When it was the size of a boulder, the man noticed, but the spider didn’t stop there. It got bigger and bigger.

“W-what the hell!?” The man pulled his feet on the couch as the spider was now getting bigger than the couch and shelves. The man paled when the spider was nearing the ceiling. “W-w-wha?” The man started jumping over his couch, slowly backing away as he stared at the monstrous spider.

“Here comes the good part,” Tweek smiled.

“....”

Once the spider was as large as the room, it stared at the man with its eight red eyes, and bared its fangs. The spider let out a horrifying hiss before it started crawling towards the man. The man panicked and quickly started running, heading straight for the door and running outside, screaming at the top of his lungs.

“Spider! There’s a giant spider in my house! Help! Help!” The man screamed.

Tweek chuckled as the man ran, and immediately turned the giant spider back to normal size. When Craig saw the man watching, he didn’t feel guilty for scaring the man, instead, he found it hilarious.

“Ha ha…” Craig chuckled as he covered his mouth.

“Oh? Is someone laughing?” Tweek smirked.

“...Okay...I’ll admit...it was kinda...funny,” Craig said.

“See? I knew you’d feel better,” Tweek said. Tweek then grabbed Craig’s arm, “come on, let’s go prank another meat sack,” Tweek grinned.

“...O-okay,” Craig said. Tweek smiled and the two began heading to the next victim on their list.

As the two headed from house to house, pulling pranks and scaring all the humans on Tweek’s list, Craig was starting to enjoy himself, even feeling better from earlier. Craig was having such a great time that he was actually more confident with coming up with ideas. It was all good and fun, and Tweek was enjoying the sight of the reaper being a little mischievous for once, but as the day was starting to get dark, Tweek knew that they should probably end their fun soon and head home.

“Okay, we got enough points today, we should head back to Hell and take a breather,” Tweek said.

“What? Come on, let’s mess with one more person,” Craig said.

Tweek was surprised by the response, “I appreciate the enthusiasm, but Satan doesn’t really like his demons working overtime, even though I don’t really get it since it’s not like we’re part of a union or anything,” Tweek said.

“Come on, just one more. I still need to relieve some stress I have,” Craig said. The way he was looking at Tweek made Tweek think of an obsessed lunatic.

“Hey...buddy...maybe we should…t-take a break?” Tweek was starting to get uneasy with how Craig was acting.

“Come on, you’re the one who kept talking about wanting to bring humanity down to its knees and all that bullshit. So why don’t you want to keep going and torture a few more bad souls a little longer?” Craig asked.

Tweek became serious after that, “this doesn’t sound like you at all. What’s going on here? I feel like you wanting to relieve stress isn’t the problem here anymore,” Tweek said.

“Yes it is. It definitely is,” Craig said.

Tweek frowned, “look, I won’t get into whatever you’re dealing with, it’s none of my business, but I’m tired and ready to head home. Now come on, let’s go,” Tweek said.

“No way, I...I still want to hurt someone,” Craig said.

Tweek’s eyes widened, “since when were you pro hurting someone? Aren’t you the guy that admires humans and wants to be one and all that crap? Why the sudden change here?” Tweek asked.

Craig frowned, “maybe because I’m finally realizing and seeing things the way you see things. That being human is overrated, that...wanting to be something I can never be is just...stupid,” Craig said.

“....Craig...you’re kinda...making me uneasy here,” Tweek said as he took a step back.

Craig stared at him before looking down, “it doesn’t matter anymore...I can’t be what I wasn’t born to be, i’m just...wasting my time hoping for something that won’t come true,” Craig said.

Craig then noticed the scythe in Tweek’s hands. He felt a sudden urge to do more mayhem on people, to relieve more of the stress he’s been building up for years. Though reapers can’t be good nor bad, at that moment, Craig wanted to be evil.

Craig then grabbed the scythe from Tweek’s hand and left, heading to a random house and not really caring about who lived there. He was going to cause some mischief whether Tweek wanted him to or not.

“Craig! Wait!” Tweek tried to stop him, but with the scythe in Craig’s hand, he stopped Tweek from following him by creating an invisible shield around him, and kept walking towards the house next door. “Craig!” Tweek exclaimed as he punched the shield, but couldn’t get through. “Damn it, Craig! I said wait! You can’t do this! W-what about the...the...what about the balance of nature and all that crap you’ve told me before!? Wouldn’t doing this make things unbalanced!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“Who fucking cares anymore?” Craig sighed as he kept walking, not looking back.

“Craig! Craig!” Tweek exclaimed as he slammed his hands on the shield.

Once Craig was in front of the house, he went in without hesitation. Realizing that he needed to think quickly, Tweek started to focus as hard as he could, knowing that he might be able to break the shield if he used his powers.

“Come on...don’t get sick...don’t get sick...you’ve been doing better for the past few days, don’t get sick,” Tweek held his breath as he focused. He focused so hard that it felt like his brain was going to melt, his body was heating up, and the flames around him were getting larger around his feet. “You can do it...you can do it...you can fucking-” A giant flame monster emerged from Tweek’s body, destroying the shield. Tweek let out a breath and nearly fell to his knees, but quickly caught himself as he looked at the monster he made. “Oh crap...I fucking did it,” Tweek gasped as he clutched his stomach, “ugh...I realy am going to throw up,” Tweek groaned. Tweek then stared at the house that Craig went to. The monster soon left, and Tweek knew he needed to hurry. “Craig…” Tweek muttered as he started heading towards the house.

As Tweek approached the house, he heard screaming and loud noises from inside. Tweek paled as he wasn’t sure what Craig was doing in there, but he needed to hurry. Taking a deep breath, Tweek rushed inside, only to see the house was engulfed in blue flames, and Craig standing in front of a family of four, his eyes glowing blue.

“C-Craig! What are you doing!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“I’m just scaring them, that’s what we’ve been doing, right? I’m pranking them,” Craig said.

“T-this isn’t a prank, Craig! You’re going to kill them!” Tweek exclaimed, “you’re going too far!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Why do you care? You’re just a fucking demon. Demons kill people all the time,” Craig said.

“Well I haven’t! I’ve never actually killed anyone, Craig, and I know that this is really wrong!” Tweek exclaimed as he tried to get closer. He avoided the blue flames as best as he could and tried to reach him.

“Doesn’t matter if you never killed anyone, you still harm humans, right? Look at all the things you’ve done. How many people were hurt, how many people were traumatized, and how many people became sick. You hate humans...and...maybe I should hate them too! After all...I’m reaping their fucking souls everyday...and...they never appreciate how much effort I make just to deliver them to their final resting place,” Craig frowned, “well sorry that I’m not more courteous to your needs, even though you’re fucking dead!” Craig exclaimed, and the flames grew large.

“Craig, this isn't you. I’d rather have that annoying, boring, and always following the rules reaper I know! Not...this! This Craig isn’t fun,” Tweek exclaimed.

“...Who fucking cares?” Craig muttered, “It doesn’t matter what I become, or what I wish to become. Whether I want to be human, an angel, or a demon...I can’t be any of them. I was born a reaper, and maybe one day...I’ll die as one. I’ll never have what others have...I’ll never have a soul, or understand the meaning of being good or bad. In the end...I’m nothing...and one day...I’ll be replaced once Death finds me useless,” Craig said. “So it doesn’t fucking matter who I am or what I want to be!”

Tweek finally reached him and slapped him across the face as hard as he could. Craig went still when Tweek slapped him, and he turned his head to look at him. Tweek stood there, shaking. Tweek stared at the family that were crying and screaming for help, unaware of Craig’s presence at all. Letting out a tired sigh, Tweek looked at Craig.

“You know something...I may hate humans...because...I think humans are the most disgusting and vile creatures to live. They are deceitful in my eyes, and I think all of them should end up in Hell...but maybe...maybe I’m actually wrong about that,” Tweek stared at the little kids who were hugging their parents tightly as tears fell down their eyes. “Maybe...not all humans are as hideous as I thought...maybe...there are some good souls out there that...might actually give a damn about me if they ever met me. Maybe...not all humans are as bad as I thought...and it isn’t fair for me to think otherwise,” Tweek said.

“....Why the sudden change?” Craig asked.

“...” Tweek stared at the reaper, “maybe it’s because I hung out with you for too long. Seeing how you already act like a human on a few occasions...and how I don’t...despise you completely...maybe...I can learn to like a few humans...if the humans you’re basing yourself off of is exactly like you,” Tweek said.

“....I...seemed human to you?” Craig asked.

Tweek stared at him before smiling, “well you’re not perfect...but...so are humans...so you’re already on your way,” Tweek said.

“....” Craig stared at the imp and finally calmed down. The flames around them soon died down, and the family had stopped panicking when they realized the fire was going out. Once Craig had calmed down, something wet began to leak out of his eyes.

“Huh...I never knew reapers could cry…” Tweek said as he stared at the reaper.

“....” Craig touched his cheek, seeing the tears on his hands. “...I’m crying…”

Tweek smiled, “I guess...you don’t need to be born a human to be human,” Tweek said. He then wrapped his arms around the reaper and hugged him. “...Tell anyone about this...I’ll rip your head off.”

“....Heh…” Craig sniffled before he wrapped his arms around Tweek, “I’m guessing it’s been awhile since you’ve hugged someone?” Craig asked.

“...It has…” Tweek said as he placed his chin on Craig’s shoulder, “but...this is kinda nice…”

“...Tweek...can we go home?” Craig asked.

Tweek smiled, “yeah...let’s go...but...maybe we should help these people forget what they just witnessed,” Tweek said.

“Good idea,” Craig said.

After using his scythe to wipe the family’s memories of what happened, the two then started heading back to Tweek’s house together. Just before Tweek could open the door to Hell, Craig stopped him and used his scythe to open a door that led straight to Tweek’s house.

“This is much quicker...and I really don’t want to be wearing those fake horns and wings again,” Craig said.

Tweek snorted, “fine...but would that also mean you don’t want the hat anymore?”

Craig clutched the hat that he still had on, “...no...I like it.”

“....Okay,” Tweek said.

Just before the two could head into the door, Craig suddenly handed the scythe back to Tweek. “I...I don’t think...I should be holding this for...a few days,” Craig said.

“....I was going to take it from you when you weren’t looking...but,” Tweek took the scythe, “this is much easier,” Tweek patted Craig on the back, and the two finally headed to Tweek’s house together.

It was the first time that Craig had ever reacted in such a way, and is glad that his tantrum wasn’t noticed by anyone, especially his boss. Still, thanks to Tweek, he realized that maybe...just because he wasn’t born human...that doesn’t mean he can’t be like them. Craig still can’t believe that a demon, an imp nonetheless, gave him a valuable life lesson. The world must be going upside down if one of Satan’s servants is starting to have a change of heart.

* * *

It’s been a few days since Craig went out of control, and things were somewhat back to normal. The two were back to causing mischief towards humans, but the big difference now was how nicer Craig was being towards Tweek.

Craig wanted to be kinder to Tweek, most since it was Tweek who helped him feel better, so he decided to try and be nice to Tweek by being more enthusiastic for Tweek’s job, even if he still felt uncomfortable about some of the things Tweek was doing. Craig also tried to see things from Tweek’s perspective from time to time, and see if he could understand the imp a bit better.

At first, it was amusing, but then it got annoying, and finally it just creeped Tweek out with how hard Craig was trying to be nice to him. It was unusual, unnatural, and Tweek didn’t like it one bit.

“Will you stop trying to be so nice to me? I’m getting tired of all the compliments you’ve been giving me, Craig,” Tweek sighed.

“I’m just trying to thank you for-”

“Yeah yeah yeah, I get it. It’s been five days since then. Give it a rest already,” Tweek sighed.

“But I-”

“Look,” Tweek placed his hands on Craig’s shoulder and stopped him, “I get it...you’re thankful that I was...nice to you that day, but quit being nice to me. Imps aren’t supposed to be treated nicely, they’re supposed to be treated as if they’re the cockroach of the underworld, assholes, vile creatures as those pastors would say. We aren’t supposed to be treated nicely,” Tweek said.

“...Why not?” Craig asked.

“Why not? Why not!? I’ll tell you why! It’s because...well...because…” Tweek stopped for a moment, “huh...why don’t we get treated nicely?”

“See?” Craig smiled, “I bet if Satan treated his demons more nicely, I bet you wouldn’t be having such a difficult time with your powers, let alone your job,” Craig said.

Tweek snorted, “I’ll have you know that I’m actually getting better. Remember how I told you I broke that stupid shielf you made with a giant flame monster? It was glorious! I wish humans saw it or something,” Tweek sighed.

“Sure...but have you tried summoning it again since then?”

“....Well...no...I mean...I tried...but I…” Tweek drifted off when he remembered getting sick when he tried to summon the monster again, “...screw you!”

Craig chuckled as the two continued walking. They were taking a small break from pranking and decided to just walk around the town they were in. As they were walking, they thought of coming up with pranks for the next few victims.

“You know...since you said you can summon flame monsters, why not summon one for the next guy?” Craig asked.

Tweek frowned, “I see someone is back to being an asshole,” Tweek said.

“Well which would you rather have me be? Nice to you or a jerk to you?” Craig asked.

“Neither. I think it would be better if you don’t say anything to me at all,” Tweek sighed. “Now...let’s start planning out what we should do for the next guys we mess with. Any ideas?”

“....”

Tweek frowned and stared at Craig, “seriously?”

“You told me to not say anything,” Craig said.

“Be serious here, Craig! This is my job on the line! If I don’t reach my quota, Satan is going to kill me...right after he tortures me and probably have someone fuck me in the ass,” Tweek shuddered.

“Why worry? We’ve been doing very well so far, and look at how many points you’ve gotten. You’ll reach your quota in no time,” Craig said.

“Yeah, well we still have a week left, which means we need to hurry this up if we’re going to be able to reach that quota before then,” Tweek said.

“...A week left huh?” Craig said.

Tweek stopped, “...yeah...a week.”

“...Huh...I guess time does go by pretty quickly.”

“...Well...a month doesn’t really...take that long to reach...so it’s not a big surprise,” Tweek said, “besides...you should be happy since I’ll be returning your scythe very soon,” Tweek said.

“What about your powers? You still haven’t really done much with that,” Craig said.

“I’m working on it, and I’m getting bettered. Besides...after being stuck with you for awhile, I’ve managed to pick up some pointers I could use, so it’s not a big deal after this month is over,” Tweek said.

“I guess…”

“....Oh...what’s with the sad face? You should be happy that you’ll be getting rid of me soon and you’ll have your scythe back,” Tweek said.

“...True...it would be nice to go back to my normal routine and not see all this mayhem,” Craig said.

“Right...but admit it...you’re gonna miss me and my devilishly cute face,” Tweek said.

“Cute? More like annoying,” Craig smiled.

“Hey!” Tweek scowled at Craig before trying to punch him. Craig used his hands to shield himself while laughing.

Craig quickly grabbed Tweek’s hands to stop him from hitting him, “okay okay, I get it. Quit it already,” Craig chuckled.

Tweek does stop attacking Craig and looks at him, he smiled as he saw the reaper’s smile. “You know...you should really smile more. I bet you’ll attract other reapers with that smile,” Tweek said.

Craig looked at him before looking away, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know...find a cute looking reaper, think they’re pretty nice...and do the whole dating scene or whatever reapers do when they want to get laid,” Tweek said.

“Tch, you think reapers have time to date? If we don’t take breaks, then of course we don’t date,” Craig sighed.

“So you never once thought of dating anyone?” Tweek said.

“Nope,” Craig said.

“Never had a crush?”

“No.”

“Not even feeling anything down there when you look at someone?”

“Tweek,” Craig frowned.

“I’m just saying. With you acting like a human these days, I’m surprised you never once found someone you like,” Tweek sighed.

“Oh yeah? What about you? Ever found a demon you kinda like?” Craig asked.

“Hell no,” Tweek said. “You haven’t been in Hell long enough to know that you never want to date any of the demons down there. They are complete assholes,” Tweek said.

“So what does that make you? A saint?” 

Tweek sighed, “I may be a jerk, but at least I don’t go as far as being a jerk to the other demons down there...unlike how they always mess with me just because I’m not doing so well with my job,” Tweek said.

“...Well you know what? Fuck them. You’re doing pretty well even without my help, and if you ask me...I’m sure any demon would be lucky to be with a guy like you,” Craig said.

Tweek rolled his eyes, “trying to be nice again, Craig?”

“...No...I was being genuine this time,” Craig said.

“...Oh…” Tweek said, he felt his cheeks warming up. “Well uh...i-if you ask me...if reapers did date...I’m sure you’d be a great catch,” Tweek said.

“Oh really?” Craig smiled.

“...Yeah...really,” Tweek smiled.

The two stared at each other for a moment, something inside of them made their entire bodies feel all warm inside. After a bit, the two looked away when they realized they were staring for too long. Both of their cheeks were red.

“Ugh...all this talk about dating...really makes me realize I need to get laid,” Tweek said.

“Does that mean you’ve been laid once before?” Craig asked.

“Yeah, around the first few months I came to Hell. Let me tell you...the guy...wasn’t that great,” Tweek chuckled.

Craig chuckled with him and the two continued their walk, not just talking about random things. As they were walking, Tweek suddenly stopped when he felt something in the air. His eyes grew and his sharp teeth were out. He looked around, growling in a low, deep voice.

“What?” Craig asked.

“Angel,” Tweek said.

The two stopped walking when they heard wings flapping behind them. When they turned around, they both looked unhappy. Tweek was unhappy because it was an angel, but Craig was unhappy because it was Kenny.

“Shit,” Craig muttered.

“Craig…” Kenny looked at Craig before looking at Tweek, his eyes narrowing, “so it was true...you are involved with a demon.”

“How did you find out?” Craig asked.

“Well the last time I saw you, I couldn’t help but sense something off about you, I just wasn’t sure what. After thinking about it, I realized that the possible cause for you acting like how you did last time was because you were with a demon,” Kenny said.

“Wow...racist much?” Tweek huffed.

Kenny sighed, “Craig, you can’t be with that demon, he’s a bad influence on you.”

“No he’s not,” Craig said, “he’s...my friend.”

Tweek stared at him before smiling. He looked at Kenny with a triumphant smirk. “Yeah, I’m his friend. What are you going to do about it, jerk?”

Kenny glared at him, his blue eyes staring coldly at Tweek. Tweek shuddered and subtly hid behind Craig as to not be stared at for much longer by the angel. Kenny sighed as he turned back to Craig.

“Craig...you can’t be friends with him,” Kenny said.

“Oh, so what? I should be friends with you instead? If recalled, you were never once like a friend to me. You always belittled me with my job, taking the souls’ side when you knew I was in the right, and it has been nothing but a pain in my ass for a while,” Craig sighed. “So I’m sorry, Ken...but...who I’m friends with is none of your business.”

Kenny sighed, “I know you don’t see me as a good person, Craig, I get it, but I am doing this just to help you. What if Death learned about this friendship of yours? Or even Satan himself? You two would be killed for whatever it is you’re doing,” Kenny said.

“Why does that even matter what we do together? We still do our jobs, and we’re even helping each other with our work. So what if we’re working together? It won’t change a thing,” Craig said.

“It’s unnatural, Craig,” Kenny said.

“Unnatural!?” Tweek growled.

Craig stuck out his hands to stop Tweek. He looked back at Kenny with a tired sigh, “unnatural..yeah...I guess you’re right about that...but then again...it was also unnatural how your parents left you and your siblings alone in the house everyday just so they could get high,” Craig said.

Kenny’s eyes widened, “Craig, don’t.”

“It was also unnatural how you had to work so many jobs just so you can feed yourself and your little sister since your brother has been too busy keeping your parents away from both of you whenever they got mad and were arguing with each other.”

“Craig...I’m warning you,” Kenny said.

“It was also unnatural how you were all skin and bones, barely alive when you were sixteen. You didn’t have the energy to go to school, you couldn’t work, and you couldn’t get help. The next day...your parents found our body in your room, but instead of mourning, your father sighed in relief, saying ‘glad we got one less mouth to feed now.’ Very unnatural...wouldn’t you say, Mr. McCormick?”

“Well fuck...a dad like that? I’m sure he’s in Hell or will go to Hell if he hasn’t died yet,” Tweek said.

Kenny glared at Craig, his face getting red. Before any of them knew, Kenny began shouting profanities at Craig. “Fuck you, dude! Yeah, I had a fucking crappy life, but that gives you no fucking right to say all that shit to me after I finally found peace! Hell, I don’t even want to remember those days again! So thanks a lot, dick!”

“Oof...you’re going to be saying Hail Mary for a while there, angel boy,” Tweek said.

Kenny sighed, embarrassed that he cursed, but he tried to stay calm. Kenny then looked at Tweek, staring him up and down. “You're Tweek, right?”

“Yeah? So what?”

“Well...though I know this is a longshot...but could you please let Craig go or something? If you two are friends, then you would want to protect him as well as the universe from crumbling because of both of your actions,” Kenny said.

Tweek frowned, “I don’t need to do anything. If Craig wants to with me then let him be,” Tweek said, “nothing we do has anything to do with the universe.”

“Maybe...but we both know that someone won’t like this, someone like Death and Satan...maybe even God himself,” Kenny said. “Look...Tweek...you and are aren’t that different.”

“Are you fucking insane?” Tweek asked.

“Well...we both grew up in crummy lives. Both had terrible parents,” Kenny said.

“H-how did you-”

“I know a lot of things, Tweek. Angels have eyes and ears everywhere,” Kenny said.

“....Okay...so what if I grew up terribly like you? At least your parents didn’t kill you in cold blood,” Tweek said.

“True...but my parents never saved me or even noticed I was in pain,” Kenny said, “and that still counts as them neglecting me...like how your parents neglected you at times,” Kenny said. “Look...I get you like Craig, but...don’t you think being with him isn’t going to work...not when you’re still obsessed with what your parents did?”

“O-obsessed? Obsessed!?” Tweek grabbed Kenny by the collar of his shirt, “who the fuck says I’m obsessed with them? I don’t give a damn what they do anymore, or where the hell they are. I don’t care about them at all,” Tweek said.

“...Oh really…” Kenny stared at Tweek for a minute, his eyes glowing a bit, “...I can see that you’re having trouble with some of your powers...not being able to pull any of your bigger pranks,” Kenny said.

“....” Tweek’s eyes widened.

“Usually...those who have trouble with their powers is because something is holding them back...it can be physical...but most of the time...it’s psychological. I think deep down...you want to see your parents again and finally relieve yourself from what they’ve put you through,” Kenny said.

“You don’t know anything about me,” Tweek said.

“True...but I do know that you can’t keep Craig around when you can’t even accept that you’re suffering. Maybe keeping Craig around helps distract the pain...but deep down...you’re still hurting. Wondering why your parents did what they did to you, wondering why you had to suffer the way you did. So many questions you want to ask your parents. You want to let out your frustration on them once and for all,” Kenny said, “face it...having Craig around won’t solve your problem forever...and if you keep him around forever...it will cause problems for the both of you.”

“....” Craig stood there, getting mad. He walked over and pushed Kenny away from Tweek. “I think we’re done here,” Craig said.

“Craig, you really need to reconsider this. For both of your sake,” Kenny said.

“Yeah? Well Kenny...may be instead of telling us what we need to do...maybe you should deal with your problems first. If you think Tweek should see his parents...then maybe you should see yours...as well,” Craig said.

“Craig, my situation is different,” Kenny said.

“...No it’s not,” Craig said. He takes the scythe from Tweek’s hand and opens a door back to Tweek’s home. Before they left, Craig turned back to Kenny, “...you should see your sister more often...I’ve heard from other reapers that she’s been doing okay these days...had a family, kids, and a nice job...but she really misses you,” Craig said.

“....”

Craig took Tweek back home and left. Once they were safely back at Tweek’s house, Craig sat Tweek down on the couch and soon sat next to him. Craig let out a tired sigh before removing his hat and combing his fingers through his black hair.

“You okay? I know what he said must have bugged you, but honestly...even if Kenny is a dick...he means well,” Craig said.

“Means well? He literally told me that the problem I have with my powers is because...because...I haven’t let go of the fact my parents killed me...have been nothing but liars to me my entire human life? It’s ridiculous! I’ve been fine for years, never once thinking about them...so why would he assume...that...that’s the reason why I can’t do much of anything right now?” Tweek huffed.

“....” Craig sat there, thinking about it. He was worried for Tweek, but was even more worried after listening to what Kenny had to say about Tweek. “...Well...it could be possible that that’s the reason.”

“Not you too,” Tweek said.

“I’m just saying Tweek...stuff like this has happened before. For both angels and demons. It’s rare...but sometimes...angels and demons who once had human lives can’t seem to let go of their past,” Craig said, “especially if they died unfairly,” Craig said.

“Unfairly? That’s an understatement,” Tweek sighed, “but that doesn’t mean I want to see them. Hell, I don’t even know where they are!” Tweek said.

“...You really don’t?” Craig asked.

“Yeah...I don’t...if I did know...I’d have met them years ago...and...lay it on them! Yell at them, even torture them for the crap they pulled on me for years,” Tweek said.

“...But you said you’d never do such a thing to them since they are still your parents,” Craig said.

“I...okay...yeah...I said that...but...even I can change my mind, man! My parents are awful! Look what they did to me! I ended up like...like this!” Tweek exclaimed.

“....Which gives you a bigger reason to go find them and say what you need to say,” Craig said.

“Craig, I won’t meet with my parents, I’ll never meet with my parents, and no one will make me,” Tweek said angrily.

“...I just want to help you, Tweek.”

“Help me? Help me!? No...to me...it sounds like you believe in that angel’s theory on why my powers aren’t going so well. That you think if I meet with my parents, I’ll finally be able to get my powers to work, which means I won’t need your scythe, and you can go back to living a dull and boring reaper life for all eternity,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, that’s not-”

“No...it’s exactly how it is, isn’t it? You’re not my friend...you’re just saying all that crap just so I’d trust you, then you’ll leave the moment I hand you back your scythe! You’re not my friend...you’re...you’re nothing to me,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, calm down, I just-”

“Don’t...Craig...I don’t want to hear it,” Tweek said.

“Tweek...please, just...just listen to me for once! I really do care about you,” Craig said.

“I don’t need someone to care for me. I never had anyone actually caring for me when I was human, and I never had someone care for me now. I don’t need you to care for me! I’m fine on my own, and that’s it!” Tweek exclaimed. Tweek then took out the scythe, “and I’m fucking donw with you pitying me and just...just...getting in the way!”

“Getting in the way? I’ve been nothing but helpful to you!” Craig exclaimed.

“Yeah...real helpful,” Tweek sighed as he stared at the scythe, “why don’t you take your damn scythe and just leave. Go back to where you belong. You can pretend to be human there now,” Tweek said.

“...Tweek…”

“Just...go!” Tweek pushed the scythe into Craig’s hand, “and that’s...an order.”

The moment Tweek let go of the scythe, Craig felt his body shifting a bit. However, with Tweek’s command, he had no choice but to listen one last time.

“This is the last time we’re working together, Craig. I’ll reach my quota on my own,” Tweek said.

“....Good luck, Tweek,” Craig said. He took off the hat that Tweek gave him and handed it back to him. Craig then turned, used his scythe to open a door to leave, and then left.

Once Craig was gone, Tweek stood there, feeling angry. A part of him didn’t want Craig to leave, but a part of him wished that Craig actually fought a little harder, but instead, Craig left.

Tweek was so angry that flames formed around his feet and his horns became sharp. Tweek let out a yell before grabbing a chair and throwing it against the wall in frustration.

“Fuck..fuck...fuck!” Tweek shouted. Tweek sat down on the couch, clutching his hair and cursing under his breath.

Never once did Tweek feel lonely before, but now, he felt empty without the reaper sitting next to him on that couch.

* * *

It’s been four days since Tweek stopped working with Craig, and Tweek has been trying his hardest to get his points before the month ends. At that point, Tweek didn’t care who he messed with, he just needed enough humans to have a bad day for him to reach his quota.

So Tweek decided to go to a bar one evening, knowing that bars are usually full, and there were bound to be enough things there to make a trick look like an accident. As Tweek was getting ready to focus, he tried his best to create an illusion, but found it to be difficult.

“Seriously? Now I can’t even do this? This isn’t even the hardest trick!” Tweek growled in anger. Pissed, Tweek ended up moving objects around, causing people to trip or be freaked out when they saw something move on its own. As Tweek tried his best to keep things going, his mind couldn’t help but wander back to Craig, wondering what he was doing now. Probably doing what all other reapers are doing.

The idea pissed Tweek off even more.

“Ugh...I bet he’s having a grand old time, reaping souls, hanging out with his other reaper buddies, and maybe even being good friends with that angel. I bet they’re having a grand old time...laughing at me because I can’t do anything...right!” Tweek shouted. He was so distracted from his anger, he didn’t realize that he was causing a bit more destruction in the bar than he’d like.

When he heard a woman screaming loudly, that was when Tweek looked up and realized he was making people float, making objects fly by. Tweek panicked and quickly put everything down. In the end, everyone in the bar screamed and panicked, leaving the bar in herds.

“Oops…” Tweek stood there, feeling bad for what he did. However, he heard the familiar sound of the stamps, and he took out his list. His breath hitched when he saw that he finally reached the numbers he needed. He managed to get all of his points. He reached his quota for the very first time since becoming a demon.

Tweek finally did it.

“I did it...I did it! Look Craig, I finally….” Tweek stopped when he remembered that he wasn’t with Craig anymore, he was alone. “...Right,” Tweek sighed as he stared at his list, not feeling that excited anymore, “I did it...I really...did it,” Tweek sighed.

Tweek should be happy that Satan will be glad he finally reached his quota, but he didn’t. Tweek didn’t feel like celebrating, and he didn’t feel like doing anything at all. Tweek sighed, deciding to head home since there wasn’t much he can do now.

As Tweek was heading home, he stopped when he heard flapping behind him as well as a familiar feeling. An annoying feeling. Tweek huffed as he turned around and saw none other than the angel, Kenny.

“What? Here to berate me or something?” Tweek asked.

“...No...I’m here to apologize,” Kenny said.

“Huh?”

“...” Kenny sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, “look dude...Craig was right...I’ve been...kind of an ass lately. I really shouldn’t have pushed my beliefs and opinions on Craig like that, especially just to make myself look good in front of souls and other angels...and honestly...I had to remind myself that I was human once...and humans make a lot of mistakes. Hell...I made so many mistakes growing up...I never thought I’d end up in Heaven in my life,” Kenny said.

Tweek sighed, “are you just here to bore me with your life story and how you learned from it?”

Kenny sighed, “no...I’m here to say that...I shouldn’t have gotten between you and Craig. He was right...it really wasn’t my place...and you two seemed to be doing everything okay and haven’t done anything bad...so I really shouldn’t have judged you like that. If you two want to be together and be friends...so be it...I shouldn’t have said anything,” Kenny said, “speaking of Craig...where is he?”

“You don’t know?” Tweek asked.

“Not really, I haven’t seen him around for awhile, but I have heard from other angels that they have seen him whenever it’s their turn to pick up souls. They did mention how different Craig was acting, and I just assumed it was your doing,” Kenny said.

“...You could say something like that,” Tweek said. “But let me ask you something...why did you do all that crap to Craig anyways?”

“...To be honest..I never intended to hurt him with my words, I was only giving him suggestions at first to help him improve, that way he’d get fewer complaints...but I guess he took it the wrong way and I ended up saying what I wanted to say out of frustration...and then when I realized he’s been hanging out with you as his friend...I grew jealous...since...after becoming an angel...I always thought Craig to be my first friend in this new life of mine,” Kenny said.

“...You and me both,” Tweek sighed.

“...Well...if you ever see Craig, tell him I’m sorry for...everything...but he still needs to be less of an asshole,” Kenny said. Kenny turned and was about to leave.

“Wait!” Tweek exclaimed. Kenny looked back, “...why are you suddenly apologizing and everything?” Tweek asked.

“...Well...after listening to Craig’s advice to see my parents and sister...my head and heart became clear. Just seeing my little sister and seeing how happy she is now...I feel like...I wanted to be like her. So now...I’m watching over her from Heaven...and I’m learning a lot from her these days,” Kenny smiled, he looked at Tweek, “and hey...I’m not kidding about what I told you that day...who knows...it might really work. I know it did for me.” Kenny then left.

“....” Tweek stared at the spot where Kenny stood for a few seconds. Tweek then turned and headed back to Hell. He couldn’t get what Kenny said out of his head now.

Finally, the month had come to an end, and Tweek was now sitting at the familiar waiting room, waiting for Satan to call for him. As Tweek sat there, he noticed that Cartman’s employee of the month picture was taken down, which really surprised Tweek. Soon, Cartman came out of the boss’s office, walking towards Tweek with an angry look.

“Satan is ready for you,” Cartman huffed.

“Is...is everything okay?” Tweek asked.

“Of course not, Satan found out I’ve been cheating with my numbers and has now demoted me to a fucking imp as punishment! Seriously!? It’s Hell! Shouldn’t cheating be allowed here? Fuck!” Cartman kicked a random chair before storming out.

Tweek just stared at him, surprised that Cartman was caught. I guess that’s why you should never cheat with Satan. “Wow…” Tweek sighed as he started heading towards Satan’s office. Once he was in front of the door, Tweek knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Tweek heard Satan’s voice from the other side, ushring to enter.

Tweek took a deep breath before entering the room. As he entered, he was surprised by the happy expression that Satan made when Tweek entered his office.

“Um...hello...sir...I came to talk about my r-report this month,” Tweek said.

“Yes yes, please. Sit down,” Satan said.

Tweek nodded and sat down on the chair in front of the desk. Once Tweek was sitting, Satan happily took out Tweek’s folder, filled with all the successful jobs that Tweek has done. Satan smiled as he opened the folder, picking up one of the papers inside.

“I won’t lie, I had my doubts about you. I didn’t think you’d actually get this far, but you did, and I’m quite proud of you. I always thought you were a failure, that maybe you didn’t deserve to be a demon at all, and should just go back to being human to be tortured, but boy...did you prove to me that you were capable of doing your job right,” Satan said.

Tweek smiled, “yeah…” Tweek said.

“I’m really surprised by how much you improved. It’s almost as if you got help or something,” Satan said.

“....” Tweek looked down, feeling guilty in the pit of his stomach.

“I mean look at this, scaring your victims at a level ten? Level ten! That’s pretty high even for someone like you who only got to level three at the very least,” Satan said.

“....”

“And some of the ideas you made here...very creative. I especially love the giant spider one. Well done,” Satan said.

Not able to take it, Tweek stood up and shouted, “I didn’t do it all!” Tweek shouted.

Satan went silent. “...What?”

“...I had help. This entire time I had help. A reaper...he was helping me with my work because I couldn’t do it on my own! I’m sorry! I disgrace Hell’s name by getting help from someone who isn’t even a reaper. I’m sorry!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Tweek...that’s…” Tweek closed his eyes, waiting for Satan to yell at him, “...perfectly fine,” Satan said.

“...Say what now?”

“It’s not like there’s a rule that you can’t get help from someone, hell, there aren’t even any rules in Hell to begin with. So what if you got help from someone? Who fucking cares. All I care about is results,” Satan explained.

“E-even though...I got help from a reaper and not a demon?”

“Well as long as it isn’t one of God’s pussy angels, who gives a shit?” Satan said.

“...So..you’re not mad?” Tweek asked.

“Heck no, not with these results. Man, if a reaper helped you with reaching these numbers that quickly, he must be good. I’m surprised you managed to convince a reaper to help you in the first place. Usually those guys are more dead set on delivering souls, not torturing them,” Satan said.

“...Yeah...he was...great,” Tweek said.

After talking with Satan, Tweek soon left his office, feeling better that everything went well with his boss, but at the same time, he didn’t feel happy. Tweek stared at his list, seeing all the stamps he earned, but as he looked at them, he realized that he didn’t earn all of them on his own. Craig was there to help him, whether he wanted to or not. Craig was there to help relieve his stress, Craig was there to make the job more fun. Craig earned these stamps just as much as Tweek did. Tweek could have never gotten this far without him.

Tweek missed him.

“...You motherfucker, you've been nothing but a pain in my ass for a whole month, and now I actually want you around? What the fuck is that about? I don’t even know you that well! Why do I even care?” Tweek muttered.

Tweek then thought about Craig’s smile. He thought about Craig’s laughs. He thought about Craig crying. He thought about Craig getting angry. All the expressions, all the emotions, everything that Craig did, Tweek thought about them. Though Craig wasn’t a human, he acted like one. In a way, having Craig around made Tweek remember his humanity, the same one he lost many years ago...after his parents killed him

Tweek ended up hating humans when he first came to Hell, but after meeting Craig, he was starting to feel human again, even accepting that not all humans were bad. Tweek would have never changed so much if it weren’t for Craig. It was Craig just being there with him that made Tweek have a change of heart and perspective. It was Craig’s kindness that made Tweek wish he was here at that moment.

“....Damn it,” Tweek sighed as he crumpled up the list in his hands and began to leave. 

However, he wasn’t heading home, instead, he was heading to where all the souls were gathered and being tortured. Tweek was going to be making a visit to the two people he swore he never wanted to see again. However, he knew that he needed to see them, it was the only way he was going to be brave enough to face Craig again.

Once Tweek reached the pit where all the souls were and being tortured, he started looking around. He ignored all the screams and begging from all the souls that were there, the laughter from demons and the torture weapons they used, and walked past anyone that tried to grab him through their cells. As Tweek kept walking, a feeling pulled on his chest. He knew he was getting close.

As Tweek walked farther and farther into the pit, the feeling he got tugged at his chest. It felt like something was crushing his chest and making it hard for him to breathe, let alone move, but Tweek forced himself to keep going, knowing full well that they were there, that they were rotting in their cell, just waiting for another demon to come and torture them. However, Tweek wasn’t going to be that demon.

As much as Tweek wanted to hurt them like how they hurt him, he couldn’t. In the end...they were still his parents after all.

“...Mr. and Mrs. Tweak?” Tweek said the moment he found their cell. The two were sitting on the ground, covered in filth. They were badly injured, probably years of scars and bruises covered their bodies. Tweek stared at them, but didn’t feel anything. The only feeling he had was fear.

“Aren’t you early? We were tortured just ten minutes ago! Don’t you demons ever take a break from all this...inhumane slaughter?” The woman said as she clung to her husband’s arm.

“...Inhumane huh? Like...how you inhumanely murdered your own child and sacrificed him to the Devil?” Tweek said, staring at them blankly. “How did you make him believe you were good parents, when really, you were lying snakes behind his back? How about how you only used him just so he could make you look good in front of friends and customers? You call this being inhumane? Yet...you’ve done something as bad as this...may be worse,” Tweek said.

The two stared at the imp, shocked at what he was saying. It wasn’t until the man looked at the imp through his bruised and swollen eyes. “...Tweek?”

Tweek stared at them, feeling the fear he felt fading a bit, but his adrenaline running. Sighing, Tweek took a step forward, wrapped his hands around the bars and just stared at his parents.

“Hi mom...hi dad...it’s been...a long time.” Tweek was finally going to confront his personal demons once and for all.

* * *

Craig sighed as he got ready for another job as a reaper. He stared at his watch, just waiting for the right moment to reap the dying human’s soul. Craig sighed once more, seeing how it was taking a while, but he had to wait since it wasn’t time yet.

Craig never once been the impatient type, he actually didn’t mind waiting for when a dying human is about to kick the bucket, however, the past few days haven’t been that great for the reaper. He wasn’t as enthusiastic to do his work like he normally was, he didn’t really feel like reaping souls that much, and he especially felt like taking a break more often.

Craig sighed, knowing exactly why he was acting like this. He blamed Tweek for making what he was supposed to be doing into something he now hated. Craig sighed, telling himself to not think about him. He should be happy, he got his scythe back, he was back to his normal routine, and after a few days, he’ll forget about that imp and move on with his eternal life of...reaping...souls...and delivering them to either Heaven...or...Hell.

“....” Craig sighed as he saw it was time to reap the soul. Craig went inside and got to work. 

Craig sighed when he saw that the woman he was reaping was a druggie, there was still the needle stuck into her arm. Craig could tell that the woman died from an overdose, so he knew that this woman was going to be screaming his ears off and telling him to bring her back to life.

Craig was not going to enjoy this one bit.

Craig used his scythe to reap the soul out of the body, and as expected, the woman let out a terrified shriek when she looked around, confused. Craig could feel a headache coming on.

“What the hell happened!? What happened to my body!? Who the fuck are you?”

“Ms. Taylor, please do not panic. You simply died from a drug overdose. I am Craig, and I’m here to take you to your final resting place,” Craig said.

“Resting place? Hell no! I am not dying today! You have to put me back into my body!”

“I can’t, once I’ve reaped your soul, you can’t return to your body. It’s impossible,” Craig said.

“I am not dying! I have so much shit I need to do! W-what about my baby? I have to take care of my baby!”

“Ms. Taylor, you can’t-”

“Oh? You ain’t gonna care about a dying woman and her baby? What kind of heartless freak are you? You sicken me you...baby hater.”

“....” Craig was so done with this. All he wanted to do at that moment was to freeze this woman in place, and have her face her greatest fear just to shut her up. Craig was actually starting to miss the days he used to prank humans with Tweek. Though cruel, Craig had fun on a few of them, especially when the humans deserved it.

“Hello? Are you listening? You need to bring me back to life just so I can take care of my baby!”

“Baby? You mean the baby you sold to get crack money?”

Craig looked up when he heard a familiar voice. He turned his head and his chest tightened when he saw Tweek, sitting on a chair, counting the money that the woman had.

“T-Tweek?” Tweek looked at Craig before smiling at him. He then turned his attention back to the woman.

“Lady, you can’t be saying shit like that, especially since your baby is now seventeen and no longer wants to be associated with you. She’s getting ready for college thanks to her adoptive family that took her in after the police rescued her from the crack dealer you sold her to. You have no fucking right to be considered a mother,” Tweek huffed as he dropped the cash onto the floor and stomped over it.

“Hey hey hey hey! Do not step on that cash!”

“Why not? It’s not like you’re gonna need it anymore, especially since you’ll be going down there,” Tweek smirked.

The woman’s eyes widened, “d-down there? Who the fuck are you telling me where I’m going?”

“Um...aren’t the wings and tail a dead giveaway? Besides, reading what you’ve done in your life, poisoning your mother, shitting in your neighbor’s front yard, running over two dogs on the same day, and even stealing donation money from Santa Clause, no wonder you’re going down there,” Tweek said.

“The woman glared at him before turning back to Craig, “Yo, reaper, you gonna let this piece of shit talk to me that way?”

“....” Craig stared at Tweek, who was looking at him with a smile.

“Yeah Craig, you gonna let me talk to her that way?”

“....Tweek...I-”

“Before you say anything...I just want to say...I’m sorry for yelling at you, as well as for everything else. I realized...that it’s no fun doing anything without you around...and it’s also lonely lonely when you’re not there...next to me,” Tweek said. “I’m sorry for hurting you, Craig.”

“....Tweek…”

“...What the hell is going on with this gay shit you two are pulling?”

Craig sighed as he turned towards the woman, his eyes glowing blue. “Shut the fuck up,” Craig said.

The woman’s mouth was then shut tightly, she wasn’t able to speak, no matter how hard she tried to open her mouth. Once the woman was taken care of, Craig walked over to Tweek, staring at him blankly.

“What changed your mind?” Craig asked.

“...” Tweek sighed, “I...took your advice and saw my parents...really let them have it when I spoke to them. I felt...relieved actually when I saw them...and though I doubt I’ll see them again let alone accept their excuses or apologies...I’m...fine...I feel like my head is finally clear,” Tweek smiled.

Craig looked at him before smiling, “you took my advice…” Craig said.

“...Yeah well...I feel like...your advice really helped me change and become a better person,” Tweek said, “...which is weird since demons aren’t supposed to be better people, but...you know what I mean,” Tweek said.

Craig smiled before nodding. He then wrapped his arms around Tweek, hugging him, “yeah...I do.”

“....” Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig, hugging him tightly, “...I missed you.”

“...Me too,” Craig said.

Tweek pulled back, looking like he was ready to cry, but he kept a strong face and cleared his throat, “listen...I know this seems weird and shit, but...um...what do you say about...working together again? T-this time, we’ll share the scythe fairly, and I’ll let you hold it instead, and maybe...I can help you with your job too so it’s not just you helping me all the time. What do you say?” Tweek asked.

“...Well...I would like to help you with your thing again since it’s been fun, but I’m not sure about you helping me with my-”

Before Craig could finish, Tweek looked over Craig’s shoulder to see the woman trying to leave. “Runaway!” Tweek shouted before he snapped his fingers, and a flame monster appeared in front of the woman, roaring at her. The woman made a muffled scream as she fell back, crawling backwards towards the reaper and imp. Tweek then snapped his fingers once more, this time freezing the woman in place. “There, now she’ll be traumatized and won’t be able to run for a bit,” Tweek grinned.

“...Did you just…”

Tweek smiled, “well...after seeing my parents...I think I finally got rid of that mind block that was preventing me from using my powers to the fullest. Pretty sweet, huh?” Tweek grinned.

“...” Craig smiled as he stared at the imp, “yeah...it is,” Craig said.

“...So...are we...partners again?” Tweek asked, holding out his hand.

Craig looked at it before smiling, “partners,” Craig shook Tweek’s hand.

Tweek grinned as he grabbed the woman, and started walking out with her, Craig following along. “Since we’re partners, why don’t I help you get this lady to Hell for you?” Tweek said.

“Thanks, but if she causes you any trouble, let me handle it. After all, reapers are the one that handles souls when delivering them,” Craig said.

Tweek grinned, “yeah, because you have such great people skills,” Tweek said. “Oh! I almost forgot,” Tweek took out Craig’s hat from his pocket. Tweek pulled down Craig’s hood and placed the hat on top of Craig’s head, he then started adjusting it a bit. “There...much better than wearing a hood all the time. I get to see your face clearly now,” Tweek smiled.

“...” Craig smiled as he placed his hand over Tweek’s, “thank you.”

“....” Tweek looked at him before he leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips.

Craig took a step back, confused, but his face was completely red, “w-what was that?”

“A kiss, duh,” Tweek smirked.

“B-but why?” Craig asked.

Tweek smirked, “why else?” Tweek said, “now come on, let’s get this lady to Hell so we can get to working on my job. I do need to reach my quota for this month too you know,” Tweek said.

Craig stared at the imp before a smile formed on his face, “coming!”

As they were walking, Tweek grabbed Craig’s hand, squeezing it. Craig squeezed back as the two continued walking together.

Though the two were clearly different in any way, in the end, they were quite similar than they thought.

**_The End._ **


End file.
